For my brother
by Zagreb-girl
Summary: Only the living can give justice to the fallen friends. Question is do they really want that or they are just pretending. New chapter is here!
1. Chapter 1 Those dramatic returns

I don't own any aspect of the world of Gossip girl. I hope that you will enjoy.

Chapter

It was a sunny day in New York; one of those days that managed to put a smile on everyone's face. True, traffic was terrible, prices were painfully high and air smelt like something is going to happened. But as usual, people from Upper East Side didn't care for anything like that but maybe little message from notorious Gossip girl might change their minds.

Nonjudgmental breakfast Club, in the end, still ruled in New York but each person in their own way. Blair Waldorf, for example, was legendary for her exquisite parties. Rumor said that getting invitation for her very expensive, very exclusive parties for outsider was practically impossible. Crème of New York high society were having fun at 'Un Plaisir francais' when Gossip girl send her message after nearly 10 years of silence to everyone even though massage was really meant for four people. Like she said once, a good scandal deserves a bigger one.

_**Octobar 9**_

_**Hello, people! Your favorite Gossip girl is back in the game! You have to forgive me, my dear ones, but this Gossip girl had had few very good years with cute guys and cocktails. But when secrets are ready to be discovered, who is a better person to tell you than me. **_

_**She was once known as Little Jenny, now famous as a former top model and owner of one of the best model agencies in the world is back in town. Rumor that is circulating that she is going to start investigating accident or murder in which her brother Dan died or got killed whatever version you like more even though we doubt that our resident moral compass would stab himself few times in chest.**_

_**Very interesting J, who knew that you are female Poirot with sense for fashion; innocent freshman girl is somebody that no one expected to be. **_

_**My, my…. That is an invitation for troubles. What happened to the rest of crew, well lets remind those who forgot or wanted to forget. **_

_**Former Lonely Boy, beau of Serena van der Woodsen Dan Humphrey was found stabbed and dead in a classroom at St. Constance School. What happened, nobody knows! But with his baby sister back in town, time will show who is guilty, who is innocent and why did Kati marry that bartender. **_

_**XOXOX**_

_**Gossip girl**_

There wasn't a person in the hall of Plaza Hotel that didn't look at Serena van der Woodsen in that moment. Her hands were shaking and her big, beautiful eyes became even bigger from the shock; it was clear that she didn't expect for this to happen.

It wasn't a secret that Dan's murder changed infamous S so much that very soon after his death she went with her BFF to France to recover only to return in even worse condition.

She never smiled like she used to, her relationships were short and it wasn't a surprise that every boyfriend she had had possessed certain similarities with Dan Humphrey. Blair hurried up with her steps only to throw her arms around Serena in a moment embracing her like mother holds her child. She whispered something to Serena that calmed her little bit but uneasiness still was more than obvious. That infamous society lady took Serena's hand and led her away from the now gathering crowd that couldn't stop staring and commenting.

"What is going on with Serena?" Her current boyfriend, pediatrician in New York-Presbyterian Hospital, doctor Jack LaVerre said watching in the same time in Serena while she was lead away by her bitchy friend. Sometimes he really didn't understand her but deep down he didn't want to.

Chuck Bass, vice president of Bass Company wasn't even shocked; he took a sip of Jack Daniels and replayed saying everything he wanted to say to Jack since the day Serena introduce him to her friends and family. They gave her pity looks she hated noticing rather striking resemblance to Brooklyn boy. But Brooklyn boy didn't date Serena for her money like Jack did. That uptight doctor was nothing more than gold digging skinny asshole.

"Wouldn't you want to know?! Only reason you are dating Serena, New York's favorite prodigal daughter is your physical similarity with Dan Humphrey." Now all the attention Blair's guests gave to Serena and Blair herself was now on Chuck and Jack.

"How do you mean? Where is that guy?" Chuck smiled and it was more that obvious that his next words will be evil, mean and totally in Chuck's style. Nate put suddenly his hand on Chuck's shoulder to stop him. He knew better than anybody else that Chuck didn't like Jack and that he believed that Jack was using Serena for connection and money.

"Dan and Serena were dating in high school. It was big love…" Chuck added few his words on Nate's one. "I would say true love if I believed in that. He wasn't my favorite person." He stared in Jack like he is trying to make a hole in his head and added. "I actually, sometimes, hated the guy. But he, unlike you, was somebody that had a character. And he had had his moments of being cool. You don't."

Nate took a deep breath and said finally the truth that Serena should tell Jack; he wasn't surprised with Jack's lack of knowledge. Dan's death was public secret. Led into a trap and stabbed to death, only to be found day and half later by his sister Jenny. Lots of people were suspected including him and Chuck, but never police found enough evidence to press charges which upset many influence families in New York. Who would ever think that Dan was liked by so many powerful people? He often asked himself when in some weird moments he remembered Dan and entire fuss that happened after murder and he did remembered him.

"Dan was murdered few months before graduation. His body was found in school not even two day later. He had a baby sister Jenny who returned, after few years, in New York. She blames us for her brother's death. "

Chuck repaired position of his scarf. "Her return will raise a buzz. Knowing Jenny, she is not here to found out who did it…" Chuck stop for a second but that was good enough to get even bigger attention on him.

"Interesting, Chuck… I didn't know that we were such a good friends that you can say that you know me." This was definitely one of the most interesting afternoons in Jack's life. Who would know that Serena and her friends had had such secrets? Entire Manhattan knew about legendary Four. But now Jack realized the reason of Serena's weird looks and tears that show up in her eyes soon after that especially if he did something nice for her. He thought that she was a spoiled brat but real explanation for that was his physical similarity with some dead guy.

Gorgeous women in early thirties was standing proud on the marble staircase of Plaza hotel and obvious enjoying causing shock and impressed looks. She looked so well-known, but only thought in Jack's head was the cover of People magazine in which that same women was standing in medieval castle dressed in red dress staring at the distance.

Jenny Humphrey…Now he knew who she is. Beautiful top model that retired in 28, opened a model agency and made herself a name in fashion industry in less than a year. God, she was a beauty. Jenny was a tall blonde with long legs and eyes that held so much anger and sadness that it wasn't a wonder that she had had a success. She reminded him of ancient Amazons that were warriors and in the same time she looked so weak and desperate for protection.

Nate's mouth was open from shock of seeing a girl that he once knew. If Blair knew that Jenny and he had something while two of them were dating, she would feed the street dogs with his balls. Nobody could say for her that she was ugly in high school, but now she was a breathtaking vision of beauty. A look in her blue, cold eyes gave him goose bumps and deep fear that she is going to destroy all of them if she wants. She was smart and Jenny evidently found the vicious side that he never knew that she possessed.

"It looks like my return cause such a drama." She smiled and added. "Girl returns home after so long time and people act like she came to stab somebody. Oh, sorry." She spread her arms like she made a simple mistake but her every word was planned and her every move was example of perfect control." I forgot that somebody killed my brother like that. Don't you have anything to say Chuck or cat got your tongue for the first time in your life?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

This is my first story of Gossip girl. I never read the books. I only watched the show. This is a little idea. What do you say, people, should I continue or not? I am not from English speaking area so don't torment me with mentioning my terrible grammar. I already know that and I'm trying to improve myself with every chapter.

REVIEW THE CHAPTER!

XOXOXO

Antonija


	2. Chapter 2 Silence in a secret

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl. I would like to thank to **Amanda Mae, Blair-and-Nate, Maddie Madison, T.V.People, evil-nympho and gizmossidekick **for support every writer needs.

II. Chapter

World that would perfectly describe Blair Waldorf is definitely control. She did everything she could to keep everything in her life in order. Her clothes, grades, friends, parties…

Blair Waldorf refused anything that was less than perfection. She was, maybe, a bitch but in the end people envied her and that was thrill enough for her.

When she was 16 years old she thought that Serena's leaving Manhattan, her father's running away with Roman, Nate's cheating were worst things that could ever happened to her. But she survived rumors, pain and misery and came out as a winner.

But Dan's murder shook her more than she was willing to confess.

They weren't BFF, but he was honest and his looking at life was rather refreshing. Not the mentioning the fact that he was one of the rare people that didn't got scared of her and he could return every mean comment right back at her but without being cruel. He was a good guy and sometimes she missed those days when her biggest problem was what clothes to wear and when entire crowd was whole.

Jenny, unlike her brother, was a bitch. In high school she would do anything for popularity. After his death she supposedly changed and decided to blame them for her brother's death even thou Blair thought it had more with lack of success within in crowd. Jenny swore to destroy them believing, like many other people, that one of them did it and others were protecting him or her.

Her return and accusations are going to destroy Serena; Blair knew that very well just like Nate and Chuck knew that. It was truth.

They were protecting her by closing a tight circle around her not because she killed Dan; they protect her because they believed that she might kill herself.

Serena deep down blamed herself and she didn't found her peace no matter what anyone did or say. If that day they didn't got into this huge argument about Serena's jealousy, they would be together in Plaza hotel at one more Upper East Side party and Dan would be still alive.

Ice queen herself watched as slowly and quietly tears fell down her BFF's face. She tried to hug her and offer her some comfort but Serena didn't allow her to touch her. In those moments Blair wanted to screw away her society behavior, take bottle of vodka and drink it all in one moment.

Door of expensive hotel suite opened and Lily van der Woodsen entered with haunted face and eyes that were on brink of tears. Following Lily entered Bart Bass looking very angry. Who knew that that marriage would last so long? They surrounded them.

Lily run that same moment and hugged Serena so tight that Blair suspected that if she doesn't let go of Serena soon, she would choke her to death.

"What happened, Blair?" Bart Bass was angry and it wasn't a secret that being married to Lily got him connected in Upper East Side but through time he started to see both Serena and Erik as his own children. "Jenny Humphrey is back."

Lily turned her attention from Serena for a moment and in her look was so many tones of pain and sadness that Blair couldn't comprehend what was in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate would laugh when he saw Chuck's expression, but somehow he couldn't. It wasn't easy thing to shock Mister Charles- I- shock-people-Bass and seeing that was a pleasure but in this situation it was bringing many painful memories in the same time.

"Jenny, my dear. You look so beautiful dressed in ell me, what did you do to get invitation for party?" He smirked as his words were direct. Chuck was a bastard but he was that because he could recognized people's weakness and used it in right moment.

Jenny took a glass of expensive champagne, raised it to like she is honoring Chuck and makes in the same time few steps down to the hall. From Blair she learned social rules and what one person can do to destroy somebody's good name. Scandal in New York was like a blood that rushes throw the veins; high society would die without it.

"I am so sorry, Chuck. I forgot your inability to be successful. I bet your father still hopes that you do something intelligent. And you wonder why nobody loves you for you. Blair choose Nate in a blink, Nate choose my brother when he meet him. Your own fathers choose Erik over you, didn't he? "

She took a sip of expensive drink and enjoyed like a sadistic in now white face of Chuck. "Back off, Jenny. Your forked tongue is not welcome when you speak lies with a smile." Nate decided to defend his friend when he realized that Chuck was in a shock. And that actually scared him more than anything he could do.

Last time when Chuck was without words was after Dan' body was found. He would never confess, but Nate like Chuck considered Dan as one of his best friends. They were totally different but when girls connected them, it was a friendship that would last for a life.

"When you cheated Blair with me, Nate, you never said 'Back off, Jenny' and you liked what I can do with my tongue." She heard without problems gasps all around the room. So Nate never confessed to Blair their little fling. God, she liked scandals. "Ups, did I say that out loud."

"Yes, you did." Everyone turned and saw Blair Waldorf as she looked rather angry. She considered Nate Archibald her property and she didn't like anyone to touch things she owned. Blair gave the impression of being the most beautiful person in the room. She was tall, skinny dressed in expensive blue – silver dress that she designed and silver jewelry that gave her certain touch of magic. Look she gave to Nate was pure anger and he felt like world is crashing in front of him.

"I didn't invite you. Get out, Jenny." She turned her anger towards Jenny who would be scared if she was still in high school wanting nothing more than to be Blair's friend.

"Actually, you did. You invite DaJe agency, my agency. I am not that scared freshmen you knew. I want answers and I will get them no matter who falls down. My brother deserves justice and if you and you uptight friends didn't tell the truth then, I will discover it." Blair was shocked. Deep down she expected Jenny's redrawing from this. But this girl was somebody she didn't know but she knew Blair.

Jenny Humphrey had one goal and that was revenge. Blonde girl smiled at her liked nothing happened and left with her head high. Blair like Chuck and Nate felt fear. She learned their tricks and games and for now she bitten them in their own game. She was a danger.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**I must confess that this chapter is not what I wanted. But unfortunately it has to be like that. Jenny seems to be little evil bitch. But we will see her gentle side. She is not like Jenny we know from the show. **

**She lost her brother and many bad things happened to her. She wants truth and then revenge. I hope that you will like it. Next chapter will be updated soon. Expect flashbacks and more secrets. Next chapter will be little bit more cheerful or not. I am sorry about grammatical errors. Review the chapter. More review, faster I will write and update new chapters. **

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Antonija**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl.

III. Chapter

Johnny was an account men and he was good in his job. Money was good, salary was rising and soon he expected to earn enough so he could move to Manhattan and live the life he wanted to live. And why wouldn't his dreams come true? Johnny was smart, good looking, charming and people loved him.

One of the things he loved in Manhattan was Central Park. It was a daring thing to do; he liked to sit on the benches and watch life in front of him. Young couple, old couples, friends, enemies, laugh and cry. Central Park was the soul of New York and he liked the taste of it.

Johnny throw little red ball to his half-crazy, half adoring pit bull in the bushes in front of him. But when Simba didn't appear after five minutes, Johnny got little bit uneasy. He loved his dog and he was scared that somebody might rob him while his dog decided to take a break from him.

He got up, maked few steps and approached rather carefully to the bushes. Little red ball was standing in the grass while his dog was digging like crazy. Samba found something.

"I do hope that you found ancient Indian treasure, Simba. Its night, you do not go very far from me. I am a coward, I confess." He grabbed his dog by his collar and pushed him slightly to the left side so he could see what Simba found. In front of him was rather rusty metal box.

"You crazy dog, you most likely found somebody's time capsule." Johnny smiled at his dog. But when he decided to move box so he could burry it, his dog lost his mind. He started to bark like crazy. It startled Johnny so much that he accidentally hit the box that opened.

His jaw fall down when he saw long knife with red dry dots on it while a piece of paper was covering knife's handle. He felt the rush of adrenalin and even if everything in him told him not to do that, he did it. He took a paper and read it.

Johnny's next reaction was to pull out his cell phone from the pocket and call the cops. His dog lowered his head like he was giving a respect to something that he didn't even know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she was 16, she was happy. She wanted to become a member of in crowd. Even though her position changed as Blair decided. But in the end, she was happy. Who knew that it would change so fast that sometimes she remembered what happened years and years after Dan's murder?

In her very expensive dress, dress from famous designer that she would die for in high school, she sat in her office with her long legs on the glass table eating chocolate in the same time as her brain recalled those terrible days.

Many people didn't understand her. Jenny would betray many things she believed in for the life she be deserved but never would she forget her brother. Dan was older, overprotecting, and slightly weird but he was always there for her. When her shrink suggested that she removes pictures of her brother from her office and apartment, so she could easier get over that traumatically experience Jenny send him to hell and fired him. She took in her hands picture from one of Blair's parties in which Humphrey siblings stood hugged with big fat smiles on their faces. Few weeks later she was in black clothes trying to prepare herself to survive the pain of her brother's funeral.

**Flashback**

_If anyone told Jenny that entire in crowd of St. Constance and St. Jude would be in Humphrey loft to watch movies, she would smile and comment later that person needs a shrink and many pretty pills. _

_Her father bought big LF plasma TV and Dan invited Serena who invited her BFF Blair who invited Nate who then took Chuck so they could talk. Guys strangely did their weird hand gesture every time when fights happened in the movie, while girls commented muscles and teased guys. _

_She stood on the doors and looked with eyes full with envy. She tried so hard to get Serena and Blair to like her and nothing seems to work. But her brother who did nothing end up dating the most popular girl in St. Constance and became one of the IN people. And what was even worst Blair consider Dan her friend even thou they argued all the time. _

"_It is a sin not to like movies 'Die hard'. I confess that third one was a cheap crap, but still…" Dan was arguing with Chuck about action movies Jenny didn't know or cared about them. "'Lethal Weapon series' is the best action series in the world. It is funny, rather intelligent and there are good looking ladies unlike in Die hard where he kicks ass to bad guys who dies on rather idiotic way. " He spread his hands in sarcastic manner Jenny didn't know that exist._

"_Every time when Bruce Wills shows up, the bad guys end up dead and he has few nasty cuts. I don't think so." Dan waved with his head obviously disagreeing while Nate nodded with his head eating slowly popcorn and watching the movie. _

_Serena notice Jenny watching them and asked her to join them but she noticed Blair's face expression. She sat next to Nate and firmly decided to be there with them few minutes and leave. _

"_Hey, Jenny! How are you?" Nate was on the surface polite, but the look he gave her under his long eyelashes with his beautiful magnetizing eyes made her heart go faster than any doctor would like. "Good. How come you do not argue with them what action movie is better?" Nate turned his head and watched as both Dan and Chuck agreed that Quentin Tarantino makes amazing movies and that they should organized movie night. _

"_I just wait that they remember that they don't like each other and start to punch. That more interesting. " Jenny wanted to smile but in that second somebody hit her with a popcorn. She noticed Serena giggling at Dan while he tried to keep innocent face. Jenny took few popcorns and started throwing it at Dan. In next few minutes everybody was at their feet and throwing popcorn at each other and laughing._

**End Flashback**

Jenny suddenly raised her head when she heard certain movement in front of her. Her good friend Elise stood looking rather worried. "On Gossip girl is your sudden appearance in Blair Waldorf party. You pissed her and Chuck. Serena run away in tears and you deliberate told in front entire New York crème your secret relationship about Nate while he was with Blair. "

Jenny lowered her head in shame; Elisa always could make her feel ashamed of her action. After Dan's death, that shy girl became her moral vertical.

"I just want to know the truth. Why did Dan die? I know that nobody of them didn't do it but they knew something and they kept their mouths shut even thou that might lead to a killer." She smiled sadly at photography while her eyes became teary. "Its real pity you didn't knew Dan, you would like him. He was a nice guy."

Elise sat on the chair and played with her silver ring while she looked directly to blonde that was more emotional than she should have been. Her encounter with New York Four was bringing up old memories that Jenny should forget already. "No, I didn't. But on Gossip girl he and the rest were all the time. I think that GG liked Dan even thou she had had her nasty comments."

Elise smiled at Jenny and practically ordered her. "Go home. This was a hard day for you. Have a nice bath, watch some fun movie, call your dad and get some sleep." Jenny put photography on its usual spot, turned off the light and went home.

She didn't notice how many minutes passed in taxi that was driving her in her elite condo in new Manhattan building she owned. Modeling agency was complicated business but she earned so much that her grandchildren wouldn't have work.

Jenny was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see a familiar blonde sitting in front of her doors. Serena was looked so skinny and sad in old jenny and Dartmouth sweatshirt.

"Serena?" Jenny asked shocked as blonde got up from the floor and practically jumped in her arms crying. "I didn't kill him. I loved him, you need to trust me." Even thou Jenny blamed Serena for her brother death, she trusted her. Two blondes cried for the past and the boy that both loved and that left them too soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow!! I didn't expect that I would finish third chapter in few hours. But seriously I wont be able to update anything knew next few weeks. I have exams and my parents will kill me if I don't pass this semester. Who said college was easy thing is on drugs.

I am sorry about grammatical mistakes, I was writing this very fast so be nice towards me and review this little chapter.

XOXOXOXOX

Antonija


	4. Chapter 4 Time capsule

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl.

IV. Chapter

She looked stunning in her long blue dress standing in the balcony and watching the light of New York. If he was a romantic and not big SOB, he would call the atmosphere romantic, but he wasn't unfortunately. He had everything in his advantage.

A beautiful girl that caused many conflicted emotion in him, night with lights of the city and few minutes for themselves but he knew that nothing will happened. They weren't children anymore, everything they did have more consequences than they wanted. One wrong move and everything they worked for and dreamed was destroyed.

Destroyed business was a piece a cake. Trump and Archibald were notorious in business world for falling down and then get so filthy rich that it was a sin. But destroyed reputation was much, nearly impossible to recover. Both Blair and Chuck were simply too old to recover their reputations, they fall down and rose from the ashes too much times and society remembers that better than it should. One more mistake and they were out.

Her voice startled him more than he thought. She looked so strong and so weak that he felt sudden urge to protect her and than move from her way of revenge. He wasn't a fool, he saw Blair destroy people for fun but he saw her getting vicious after hearing mere comment.

If Jenny wasn't Dan's sister, Blair would destroy her long time ago. Queen Bee had a soft spot for Brooklyn boy just like the rest of them. They weren't perfect but they were friends. In good and bad, they were a team and sometimes even a family. But for him, seeing Blair as a friend was one of the hardest thing to do. When they end up together first time and when he had send Gossip girl truth about her pregnancy scare, he thought she was a conquest. But after her revenge to him, he knew she was more to him than he would ever admit in public.

They were soul mates in so many aspects that it destroyed any possibility of relationship maybe because they were fire and fire burns out until it wiped out everything in its path and that was their sad truth.

"I should have known that he would turn to blonde girl, first Serena and then Jenny." Blair Waldorf didn't cry; she didn't have mushy side in her like girls usually did. "I am sick of looking, thinking with which blonde girlfriend of mine my unfaithful boyfriend will sleep with."

He moved few steps closer to her not wanting to stop her monologue but than he realized something that shocked him totally. "You knew about his affair with Jenny."

She turned, leaned on the balcony and smiled with her society fakest smile. "Of course I knew. I was maybe in love, but not stupid. Not anymore." Blair had made few steps until she was standing in front of him. "Not anymore, Chuck."

"When everything went to hell in our lives?"

Like minus being drawn to plus, he felt tension between them that he tried to freeze for years. He took of his jacket, gently putting it on her shoulders. Almost not touching her skin his fingers followed the line of her jaw as deep down in him he dared to hope for something.

Not love or some deep emotion but something that would make him happy and he barely could remember what true happiness felt or taste.

Blair closed her eyes and her lips barely touch his but that was enough for them. Old passion never forgotten wake up and he barely could control his action. He knew she was angry, sad and emotional turmoil is destroying slowly her peace. Chuck Bass was a jackass for not caring about that but he cared more than he should so he blessed those moments and cursed them in the same time.

She was betraying Nate but he was betraying only person he shouldn't betray; himself. Like he was hearing familiar voice in the air that was stopping him, he moved away from her but he keep his hands on her petite body.

"We can't do that. I wanted this for so long but… Only thing you can't betray is your heart by getting unfair what your heart wants the most." Blair smiled rather sadly and nodded with her pretty little head.

She sat down on floor but before than she lowered his jacket on the floor so that her Waldorf dress do not get dirty even thou floor was so clean somebody could eat from it. Her long finger Blair pointed at place by her side and Chuck join her still be able to smell her perfume. Chuck put his embraced her shoulders with his hand while Blair lowered her head on his chest.

"So, you and me are sitting on the floor while our minions are enjoying themselves in the new scandal about us and our friends. How are going preparations for Waldorf fashion show, ice queen?" When he used that old nickname, she turned shocked while her red lips opened in a shape of letter O. "Dan used to call me 'ice queen', you never did."

"So what he used to call me scarf boy and I didn't mind." Blair quietly giggled. "He was right about us. Remember his lectures to us about our relationship. He was convinced that we belonged together as two biggest manipulative bitches in Manhattan." She smiled on that but in her eyes he could see she remembered more than she told him.

So what do you want to do now, scarf boy?" He got up from the floor and offered her his hand to get up. She took it gratefully with honest smile on her face. "Dance, my ice queen. We have here a boy and a girl, music and light of the city. What do you need more?"

In their embrace were familiarity and some hidden emotions. But now entire world was forgotten, only thing that existed was them and their moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective James T. Lucas was a firm believer in justice. Every victim deserves to get justice no matter how many times passed. When he got a called to come to Central park, he was less than thrilled to get from Brooklyn in the middle of the night. In those moments he cursed the fact that his mother cooked amazing pasta that he could never resist.

Only thing he knew that they found knife with dried blood and confession. He doubts that he was that lucky that a killer signed and left his address. This kind of killers happened once a year and even then something happens that complicates the case.

"What do we have here?" A cop in a uniform showed at guy in early thirties who was nervous but not guilty nervous. "His dog found the metal box. He thought that it was a time capsule until it accidentally opened the box. When he read the paper in the box, he called us. "

Lucas nodded with his head and approached to the bushes where mysterious box was. He took out from his pocket clean gloves and carefully looked at box and the evidence in front of him.

"What's that special in the box?" He took plastic bag with printed out confession on a piece of paper and reread it few times.

Few simple black words in New York Times standard font on a standard paper which did lowered the number of possible suspects. A confession that so simple and yet didn't gave away any clues. Who ever buried a box wanted to deal with its guilt but was smart enough to know that one day somebody might dig out the box and its secret.

**I killed Daniel Humphrey. I am sorry. **

"This is an old case, Lizzie.**" **He turned to fellow detective Elizabeth Stone that was trying to look over his shoulder into a box and its content. "It was a quite story in New York."

Lucas started to move towards police cruiser. "I want to know the story. Who is the Humphrey kid?" His partner walked behind him. When she yelled, suddenly the talk stopped and every police officer turned to them and looked with interest in their eyes.

"He was from Brooklyn that got scholarship for Upper East Side school. When he was senior, he was found dead in St. Constance School. Multiply stabs in his chest. His murder became an urban legend."

She spread her hands like wanting to say 'so what' but she was a cop that knew that most murders were like water. On the surface everything was perfect, but under was so many things that were by the first look hidden.

"So some popular kid killed nerd kid on a scholarship so why all of the drama about this. Let's found out who didn't like him and solve a case. I would really like to get home for 'Veronica Mars' reruns."Lucas turned to Lizzie slightly angry. Sometimes the most logical solution can be wrong. "He was a popular kid and that throws your theory in the water."

She stood in front of him wait for the answers he needed to give her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest bench. Feisty red haired didn't like that too much but he honestly didn't care.

"Look, this will raise a many questions so I don't wont you to screw something because of lack of knowledge about this case." She sat down, took a notebook from her jacket's pocket and small pen. "What, I am taking notes. I don't want to screw this over."

"Most my information I got from anonymous blogger named Gossip girl. Dan Humphrey was in serious relationship with Serena van der Woodsen who was known for being a wild child. In their close group of friends were also Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass and occasionally Jenny, Dan's baby sister."

Her big green eyes got bigger when she recognized names. She maybe moved in New York two years ago but she knew who was who in the city. They were WHO. This murder case started to be more and more interesting by a minute.

"Who is Gossip girl?" Lucas smiled and rubbed with his hands strongly his face like he was trying to wake himself up. "Nobody ever found out. People tried everything from computer signal tracking to I don't now what. But who ever it is, it is a part of IN crowd."

"And in the senior year, Humphrey disappeared after an argument with his girlfriend. Even before 48h ended, his sister Jenny found him dead in the school. Police didn't accused anyone because of lack of evidence even thou they had had suspects. But interesting thing is that rich families whose children were involved in the case gave their full support. They wanted somebody's head."

Few minutes between them were complete silence. Lucas light up a cigarette, while Lizzie Stone was rereading couple of times her notes.

"I can understand everything expect why did his murder became an urban legend?" Now he started to smoke rather nervous.

"Mysterious murder, Upper East Side, killer never discover, good guy of IN crowd murdered, his body found in very private and very expensive school and the fact that some kids said they saw his ghost in school. But they were stoned and his death was a major scandal that year."

"What do we do next, Lucas?"

He took a deep breath and for a second stared at sky and then quietly but with certain firm attitude he said. "Send evidence to a lab, contact family and then start too reading gossip girl." Noticing her rather bemused facial expression he added. "Look, I was just stared to work in the force when that murder happened. And I learned one thing that if you want to know what is going on in the lives of Upper East Side elite read Gossip girl. We have to check first does that blog still exist. "

He walked rather quickly in front off the police cruiser and yelled to his partner. "On your feet, Stone, we have a murder investigation to solve."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I failed history so in my terrible mood I decided to write a chapter. I hope it's good. I love Blair and Chuck so expect more of them and more of their secrets.

More review I get, happier I am. When I am happy, I write.

Draw a conclusion from that.

XOXOX

Antonija


	5. Chapter 5 Broken heart

I don't own anything from the world of Gossip girl.

V. Chapter

Nathanial Archibald was, officially, a fool. He loved Blair but sometimes he wanted something else, something less complicated in his life; somebody like Serena or Jenny, blondes that were so different from Blair that was always by his side. They were so full of life, caring what society thought of them but still lived their life by their own rules.

Blair stayed at a party after all she organized it and had to make sure that everything goes good and to make damage control. But he couldn't stay. Those looks, whispering among his so called friends was simply too much for him today.

He wanted more of his life. He wanted something to believe in, something that will make him happy. But he wasn't that naïve, like Chuck said once happiness is not in their plan.

In days like this he missed their friendship but after Chuck slept with Blair and every bad thing that happened after that, they maybe reconciled but everything was changed. Rules in their friendship were different and now Chuck wasn't only his best friend.

He was also a guy that slept with his girlfriend and who loved her. Even thou he was blind to body language and those kind of crap, he knew Chuck and he knew Blair. Chuck loved her, but luckily Blair saw him as a friend.

His silver cell phone vibrated and he got up from the chair to read a message. Gossip girl returned and now he had to read every bloody message if he wanted to say in the touch with events.

**Sudden return of little J. !**

**J. returned in very S. style, people. Looking hotter than every in B's party she kicked C. in argument and totally humiliated him. Poor C. lost his wit, but what or batter is to say who is the reason for that. **

**S. run away crying after reading little old me. S, it passed 15 years. Get over it! **

**In the same time J. broke B. heart by informing everybody that she and N. have had an affair in high school while B. and N. were dating. Bad, bad N. But how can we blame J when he is such a hottie? **

**While N. left with his head high, C. and B. talked and danced in the balcony. Should N be afraid, after all, C and B slept during one of B. and N break ups? Can you trust them, N? After all the best revenge is served cold, you should know that. **

**Our favorite naughty boy C can be a real competition, but is it N that should be afraid? **

**C loves social destruction and intrigue and our little J pissed of both the queen bee and the bad boy of Manhattan. Be careful J., maybe you are big girl but you never can keep the bad girl or boy down! **

**Sudden returns always bring secrets in open. I can't wait what is next. Some secrets are still hidden and you will found out about them from me. Maybe we even found out the biggest secret of all and that is who killed poor D. **

**Ah, it's good to be back. **

**XOXOXO**

**Gossip girl**

Nate Archibald, the symbol for calmness was now very, very far from that description. He hit wall with his fist rather angry. She left party to be with Chuck and dance with him. Even thou everything in him was little bit crazy, he had to preserve something calm in him that will stop him to kick Chuck's ass. He wasn't guilty for not be able resisting Blair but still he knew that Blair was his girlfriend, Nate's girl and that should be enough for anyone.

The problem was that in the same time as jealousy was rushing through his veins he also remembered how Jenny looked at the stairway of old ballroom in Plaza hotel. Desire, jealousy, anger…Nathanial Archibald was emotional wreck.

His knees lost their strength and he was in that moment kneeling in the floor and started to cry. He was a wuss but after controlling his emotion for years he snapped. Those few tears that slowly slide from his eyes burned his cheeks and remind him of his mistakes and his betrayal.

He got up rather slowly making sure that stability and strength were back in his knees. Nate took bottle of old Jack Daniel's whisky and started to drink it in hope to forget everything. But alcohol only reminded him even more.

He got up from the chair in which he was practically lying and stand in front of small picture of ocean and simple sailboat in it. After pressing in certain order little pears in picture's frame, frame moved and Nate slowly reveled in front of his eyes opening in the wall filled with jeweler box, documents and there was also a white envelope that got yellow thru times with official Archibald emblem.

Nate took it, opened envelope and took out the bended paper in it. He felt guilt, pain and hope that this secret will remain secret. Consequences would destroy him. Serena would hate him, Blair would do anything in her power to destroy him, Chuck would kick his ass and enjoy in that while Jenny would despised him. He wouldn't survive.

Big fat letters which said 'Adoption papers' gave him a heartache, he didn't want to read the rest of the document but he anyway read it even thou he knew it perfectly.

Mother Serena van der Woodsen, father Daniel Ethan Humphrey while everything else even the date of birth was blanked by his own hand while his signature as Dan stand like scar he wanted to forget. Nate Archibald was a bastard, liar and he was the one that put Serena's and Dan's child for adoption thinking how he was doing the best thing for her by making sure that she thinks her baby boy died few hours after birth. His sins were haunting him all the time and he deserved that.

He was wrong; supposed death of her child destroyed her on more levels than he would ever be able to understand.

She blamed herself and that killed his soul slowly every time he saw her sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detectives Lucas and Stone's patrol car stopped in front of building in Brooklyn. Lucas was still sitting in the car while his partner was releasing herself from belt.

"We are going to talk with victim's father, Rufus Humphrey. I know him rather well, every cop does. Every year he comes and asks did new clues got discover or new techniques come that will make a difference and solve the case." Stone's eyes got big from compassion and sadness. Only thought in her head was devotion and love that man showed to his dead son.

"This is first time after 15 years we can tell him that something happened that will open his son's case again." The look he gave her pissed her off. Her partner thought that she would be insensitive, sometimes she hated his behavior but he was one of the best detectives in New York. A police legend and she worked with him, but still he pissed her off when he acted like she was a rookie. "So be quit and watch what I am doing."

They got up from the car, entered into building and very soon knocked at Humphrey doors. Good looking man in late 50's, early 60's opened the door. Look in his eyes was cold, but when he noticed Lucas his eyes became bigger and uneasiness was evidential on his face. He moved so detectives could enter into loft.

"Hey, Rufus! We have a new development in Dan's case!" He nodded with his head and waited for Lucas to continue but it was obvious that he had to stop himself not to jump and torment a detective until he tells him everything he knows. "We have a written confession."

Certain pain like it was lifted from his soul, he started to walk uneasy left and right and only thing they could hear was Rufus's deep breathing. Suddenly he turned to Lucas and Stone and said with an attitude of man that passed through hell.

"Thank God. I am hoping every day for the past 15 years for this. My son will finally find peace." The look he gave to Lucas was direct and demanding answer. "Who did it and why?"

"We don't know." Rufus sat down on a chair looking angry and trying to understand what is going on. Stone looked at him with pity. Many pictures in apartment got her attention.

In them Rufus, young blonde (she presumed daughter) and teenage boy, that had rather fascinating resemblance to Rufus, smiled happy or they were doing crazy stuff. That smiled boy screamed of kindness that automatically caused her to believe that smiled boy was Dan Humphrey, boy whose death became urban legend.

"You said that police have written confession. Then you know who did it and why." He was getting more and more frustrated. "In Central Park was found metal box with printed paper with words 'I killed Daniel Humphrey. I am sorry.' and knife with dried blood. We are waiting for results of laboratory test so that we could confirm that it is a knife that killed your son. "

Rufus was furious and she could understand him completely. He waited for this for so long and than that doesn't worth anything.

"Crap."

"Rufus, we will check when and how were metal box bought and the same thing we will do with knife. We have something after so long time and we will do everything we can to found out who did it." Lucas was firm with confidence which caused that Rufus raised his head and gave him his entire attention. He nodded with his head.

Detectives who were standing entire time started to walk towards the door but Stone suddenly stopped which caused Lucas to hammer into her.

"We will found out who did it, Mr. Humphrey. I give you my word." Rufus sighs and gave her sad look. "Detective, I got that promise too many times to believe. You will have to forgive me, but I will believe in that when you arrest the person who did it."

She nodded with his head and walked away from the apartment feeling angry wanting to catch the killer. Lucas was gave her angry look. "I told you to shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena was always beautiful girl with a spirit that would draw looks every time she entered in the room. She had her wild period when no rule existed, when searching for pleasure and fun was her only goal in life. Then that dammed night with Nate happened so out of guilt she left town only to return six months later when Eric try to kill himself.

Leaving her cell phone on the floor of Plaza hotel was one of the best not decision in her life. That way she meet Dan, love of her life. She knew she was one of the lucky people in the world to have fortune to meet love of life when she was 17 and than losing him year and half later. What was even worse Serena knew that last time she saw him they argued over her jealousy.

Seven month when she gave birth to baby Logan Daniel in France and then lost him few hours later she was destroyed.

Maybe pain would be lesser if she had Dan's child but she would never know. Destiny made that choice for her.

"I believe you that you loved my brother, Serena. But he died and all of you pulled ranks and ignore every phone call from my family who wanted answers. The moment graduation ended you all went to France and disappeared for few months."

Serena looked at Jenny like she was seeing her for the first time. She ignored her phone calls because she couldn't deal with everything that happened. Dan's death, pregnancy was simply too much for her, seeing member of Dan's family who like Dan carried their heart on sleeve and had opened look towards world would destroy her effort to forget the boy she loved.

"I was expecting Dan's child. I was pregnant and seeing you would be too much for me." She knew she had had to tell Jenny the truth. "Logan Daniel died few hours later after coming to the world. He was the most beautiful child ever and I am not biased as his mother. "

Jenny stood shocked and looked with mix of anger and sadness in Serena who started to cry again.

"I am so sorry. They were protecting you." Jenny realized in that second. She sat down not even changing her clothes not knowing what to think what to say. "I hated them even planned revenge thinking you decided to forget my brother."

Serena furiously waved with her head and took Jenny's hand into her own. "That is not truth. Blair is not a person who shows her emotion openly; she cried her eyes out in my arms. Chuck broke nose to a guy that said that is a good thing Dan died. Nate put scholarship in Dan's name for talented writers. He was our friend and we loved him especially me."

Jenny hugged sad blonde as they cried on each other shoulders. As Jenny back away slightly from Serena, Serena looked her directly in the eyes with passion she thought no longer exist in her body.

"I will help you to found out who did it. I promise you that even if it the last thing I do." Jenny found herself nodding and listening what she needed to hear for so long. "I love Dan even now and I own him that. Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, this was a long chapter. I hope that you like it and that you will review chapter. I would like to say that Nate did terrible mistake but he is not a bad guy totally. You will found out what really happened in one of the chapters. Expect unexpected and review the chapter.

I would like to thank Amanda Mae, Blair-and-Nate, Maddie Madison, Mary West, T.V.People, Torn In Two, evil-nympho, gizmossidekick and sammy4x4 for everything.

I decided to update once a month because of lack of reviews and because there are so many things I have to do. I have big, changing life decision to make so that is that.

This chapter was created from my happiness because of ending of strike. I give them my full support but still I am happy like a flying pig.

Antonija


	6. Chapter 6 Protection and ravishing

I would like to thank evil-nympho, Amanda Mae, believin'inluv, Blair-and-Nate and xochuckandblairxo for their amazing reviews that put big smile on my face and got members of my family to question me did I smoke pot.

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl.

VI. Chapter

Dark blue cell phone started to ring with its annoying ring tone which forced Blair Waldorf in half sleep to grab her cell phone and answered rather pissed. After all, nobody wakes up Waldorf without a good reason.

"Blair Waldorf" She could hear somebody crying and loud sobs. "Blair, Serena is missing."

Lily van der Woodsen – Bass was one of rare society ladies that Blair honestly liked. True, Lily had had her period of changing husbands but in marriage with Bart Bass she calmed down.

True, that shocked everyone especially those who knew about her relationship with Rufus Humphrey but in the end she was content in her marriage. If she couldn't be with love of her life, she would be with next best thing. But still who would think that Bart Bass was that person.

"What?! How? Last night she was in hotel room, you and Bart were babysitting her after I left." She was already up, grabbing clothes so fast that she surprised herself and getting dressed. Over the phone she could hear Lily's sobs, nose blowing and Bart's voice in the background calming down Lily.

"We thought she fall a sleep so we went to change our clothes so we could sleep in room by Serena's. During the night we checked her few times but she did that childish trick with blond wig and pillows. We just found out. Only thing that's missing is her Dartmouth sweatshirt."

Cold sweat Blair could feel on her skin with goose bumps caressing her in the same time. Serena always carried her or better to say Dan's Dartmouth sweatshirt when she was seriously depressed. Blair wanted to burn that old sweatshirt but she didn't have a heart to destroy something Serena loved that much.

"Did you called her jackass boyfriend or check is she on the graveyard visiting Cabbage patch's grave?" Of course, they did. Blair knew that and she even felt rather silly asking them but better to check then. "I really don't know where…" Suddenly she remembered last night and then she knew where Serena went. Serena would use an easy opportunity for escape so she could see Jenny to make amends for everything she blamed herself or for what Jenny blamed her.

"I know where she is, I am going to get her and bring her home. Don't worry." Blair finished conversation promising Lily to call her the same moment she found Serena. Blair pulled out from one of her drawers address book with address of Jenny's building. It was time to visit that little blonde bitch and kick her ass in the best Blair style.

Blair bribed doorman to found out the number of Jenny's penthouse and very soon she was standing angry in her fashionable high hills and old but expensive jeans looking more like college student then as 32-year old women with her own firm.

She believed in grace and calmness, that's why she started to pound door so hard that she thought she might even knock them down. Jenny in her Victoria secret PJ opened rather angry but Blair didn't wait for her to say one word. She pushed her from the door and started to yell: "Serena, where are you? I know that you are here."

Her best friend was sitting in kitchen and eating croissants with strawberries with calmness that scared Blair, but she was so angry that she didn't care. 15 years, 15 long years she watched her every step like a hawk doing everything in her power to make sure Serena is all right. She spend so much time and energy and she never complained but sometimes she wondered what would happened if few things were different.

What would happen if Serena never slept with Nate and wasn't forced to leave? What if she didn't sleep with Chuck? What if Dan didn't die? What if….those questions haunted her more than she was willing to confess even to herself.

"Let's go." She took jeans jacket from the big couch and approached with jacket rather hastily towards Serena who eat her breakfast looking happy and content. "No, I am staying."

Blair gave Jenny angry look; she blamed her return and Serena's dumb desire to make things right for every little thing that was now wrong. She grabbed with force Serena's hand and pulled her towards door but her words make her stop. "Jenny knows about Logan, I told her everything."

Blair froze when she heard name of her godchild like the rest of them including Serena she tried to forget that night for more than one reason. She let go of Serena's hand, made few steps and sat on beige couch and bear against many pink pillows still in shock.

Jenny was standing with her hands crossed over her obviously operated chest and looking with anger and disgust at Blair. Blair wanted to say something that would put little blonde bitch but her look accidentally fall down on Dan's old picture which reminded her on the day she photograph that picture.

If Jenny knew that she was the one that she was the photographer of that picture that happen after their deal to destroy Hazel and her little bitches that backstab her, she would never put that photography on such visible place.

Most likely she would destroy it with weird pleasure. But that day when photography was taken both Serena and Blair discovered dark, manipulative side in Dan which scared Serena but thrilled Blair.

_Flashback_

_Two former Queens of Upper East Side were sitting in the terrace of Starbucks in Upper West side and tried not to dwell on events that destroyed their reputation but it was hard to ignore the fact that both of them were destroyed because of scandal._

_Only difference was that Serena recovered but then again Serena cared much less for society then Blair did. But with Blair's reputation so did went Serena's and neither of them liked to be down. _

_Gossip girl was delighted , people enjoyed to see two queens bee fall down but only gossip girl was smart enough to know that they will get even and people will pay. They tried to ignore nasty comments or laughing every time they passed in school halls but still pain remained. _

"_Hey, love!" They both turned around and saw Dan's smiling face. Blair instantly started to breathe deeper and anger was more than obvious on her pretty face. She still was considering him as one of the guilty ones even though she knew that Jenny was guilty for everything. He was simply too poor, too smart and too good to care about Upper East Side. When Serena started dating him, she thought it would last two weeks but they had relationship that Blair wanted and she envied them even though she would never say that out loud._

_But surprisingly they both took her side. Well, she expected that from Serena but not from Cabbage patch. Not one guy dared to say anything nasty in her face because of few punches Dan thrown while he was defending her. Because of that and sarcastic arguments he could throw without problem, he became one of the guys you do not piss of in St. Jude School, like Nate and Chuck are. _

_But what surprised her most was the fact that he actually took her side when he started to argue with Jenny in schoolyard saying that he can't believe what kind of bitch his little sister became to betray somebody who was her friend. _

_Serena jumped from the chair and hugged him putting many kisses on his lips and his cheeks. _

"_Hey, Blair!" She nodded with her head like she is saying hey but in her own way. "Planning revenge or world domination or just shopping for the clothes that are being sawed by children in undeveloped countries for few bucks per a week?"_

"_Are you asking that because of your backstabbing sister?" He sat down next to Serena still holding her hand and giving her those annoying 'I adore you' looks. "I am not asking you that because my sister, that I still hope was kidnap by aliens and replaced with her evil clone, sent me. I actually wanted to know because I maybe have some very important information about Penelope and her plans, if you are interested."_

_Both of them looked not believing what they heard. Their jaws fall down and they didn't even notice waiter approaching them and asking Dan what will he ordered. _

"_What?!"_

"_You heard me quite well. Look, Blair, its not a secret that you are not my favorite person in the world but what they did to you was terrible and backstabbing and I am backing you if you want to get even. I am a firm believer in fair-play." _

"_Ok." She gave Serena look full of disbelieve but it was a sad truth that she needed every ally she could get. This was surprise that she welcomed but she would never be that pathetic to tell him that. "What do you have about Penelope?"_

_He took a sip from hot coffee and smiled. "Believe or not, but I am quite a good listener."_

"_What do you expect from me, to give you a Nobel Prize?!" Blair evidently wanted answers now and she really didn't like that he was going to tell his entire life story. If she wanted that, she would start subject about him with Serena and get whatever she needed. _

"_Last year nobody noticed me so guys talked about everything in front off me. Btw, Blair, I really didn't know that you wanted to become president of USA when you were six." Serena started to giggle but after Blair hit her, she shut up but still her eyes had naughty lights full with secret laughter. "Penelope dated an artist for a while. She was even in love, rumors said. But I check with Vanessa who told me that that artist lived on some rich girl money for months until he found inspiration in sun of Los Angeles and in new lady."_

_Their faces showed malice and happiness. But knowing who Serena and Blair are, people should be scared. _

"_And that is not only information I have for you. That artist is back and in desperate need for a new or old rich girl to finance him." He took another sip and grabbed a biscuit that was on tea plate and eat it with pleasure. "I always said that gambling is a bad, bad thing." _

_Two hours later when entire revenge was planed; they were sitting in a park and eat sandwiches. Blair out of boredom took a camera and started to photograph them. One of the photographs she took represented Dan standing with big smile on his face in front of a tree and looking young and happy. _

_End of flashback_

That day she learned that he had had a darker side but in the end they started to understand each other. Maybe not love but foundation for friendship existed and that was enough.

"My godson would be a remarkable child if he lived." Jenny raised her eyebrows. "Really?! It's interesting that you think that when you disappeared even before medical procedure started on Serena." She was cruel and she didn't plan to stop until she hurt someone. "Allegedly you went to get some rest while your supposedly best friend gave birth in life threatening situation. "

Some secrets were meant to be kept quit and Blair felt goose bums on her delicate skin. She needed to defend herself but without sounding guilty. Unfortunately, Jenny wasn't naïve freshmen so lying openly was a problem especially in front off Serena.

"I was on my legs for nearly 48 hours and I went to sleep in hotel next to hospital because doctors told me that we should get some rest. It would pass hours and hours before anything happens. I did go to get some rest and I also called Lily and made sure she arrives the fastest is possible. Anything else I need to answer since I am in official interrogation of Jenny, the bad cop." She mocked her and got to see smile on Serena's face that she tried to hide by turning her head.

Phone rang and before answering Jenny looked at Blair like she was a cockroach that she needed to squash. While Jenny talked in hushed voice, Blair tried to convince Serena to leave Jenny's penthouse and return to home. But when Jenny returned, she looked so shocked and distraught that even Blair was intrigued enough that she wanted to know what happened.

"What happened, Jenny?" Serena sat next to her and looked shocked as tears went down Jenny's cheeks. "Cops found knife and written confession of Dan's killer."

Serena and Blair looked at each other. They both felt anger, fear both in the same time and certain release they ashamed them both, especially Serena.

"The killer didn't signed so cops still don't know anything knew. But they will reopen investigation." Serena hold, crying Jenny, for dear life. That was the first time after 15 years that Serena consoled somebody and not being comforted herself.

Maybe Jenny's return wasn't representing trouble after all. If that helped Serena to move away and to help cops so they found out who killed Dan and why, she was ready to tolerant that little blonde bitch for a while and then get even for everything Jenny did to her. It is never too late for getting even.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck Bass, the drunker extraordinary was sitting in the living room of his step-sisters hotel apartment and waited for her to come. He felt need to yell at her for making entire family upset or worried and then hug her so he could convince himself that she is safe and ok.

Last time he sat in the dark and drink because of a girl was in high school when Blair decided to discarded him for Nate and their fake dream about perfect life. Before his father contact him, he was in the meeting with P.I. Caleb Robertson. Jenny was a threat and he really didn't like to have possible trouble in his backyard.

Chuck forced Robertson to found out everything about Jenny but not to hurt her in any way. Even after fifteen years, he was loyal to somebody that in his mind became too idealistic and perfect to be real. Perhaps death do that to the one that survives. But better that than know the truth all the time, which hurt too much.

Serena and Blair entered into cold hotel room quietly like a two thieves in high heels.

"I am guilty about everything. If I didn't argue with him that bloody day, he would be still alive." She started with one of her dramas that usually started with "What if" that annoyed him all the time. He didn't think that she should stop to mourn but she need to get over certain things and that was for her own good or maybe the mental state of her every friend. "You are not guilty, Serena. Things happened and that is that. You should blame the killer who killed somebody whose worst sin was mismatched outfit but Dan started to be influenced by people with fashion taste."

Chuck almost giggled and he never giggled. Dan used to make fun of Blair's ratting about fashion and its importance on life. In the end he was guy that believed in jeans and simple t-shirt under simple jacket. He was nothing more or nothing less; simple guy that loved to write and to hang out with his friends and girlfriend.

"New evidence police found will eventually lead towards the killer." Now Chuck Bass was with right shocked. What new evidence, he asked himself. Cops tapped in the dark for the last 15 years like Michael Jackson tapped in the dark when it comes to his surgeries.

Blair opened the room door and smiled gently to Serena. It was her special smile that was full of gentleness and love, reserved for rare days and ever rarer occasions. She hugged with firmness tall blonde. "Everything will be alright. You will survive."

Serena nodded with her head and added while she was closing the door. "I truly regret that I cheated on him two months before he died. We had had to forgive each other. My sleeping with Bruce and his kiss with Vanessa was horrible strain in our relationship. But I loved him and I knew that he loves me."

Door closed and Blair sighed still looking at the door.

"I don't miss drama when that happened." She turned around in fear when she saw Chuck sitting in a dark with bottle of scotch and looking directly in her.

One of the things that always intrigued her was the fact that looks in his eyes could throw her on her knees and make her lose herself. She wanted to be touched and burned inside by Chuck. But together, they were cursed.

"What new evidence? Where was Serena and how did you knew where found her?" He got up and walking little bit to the left side, he approached her so close that she could smell scotch on his breath. "She was in Jenny's penthouse. Serena told her everything that bothered Jenny's little mind."

"Cops found in a metal box a knife and written confession but it wasn't signed. But they will reopen the investigation so that is good." He nodded with his head trying to stop himself. In dark of the expensive apartment of Plaza hotel she looked so delicate and small; he wanted to protect her but before that ravish her in Chuck Bass style.

She made few small steps towards the door but he stopped her. With care he grabbed her body and pressed it next to his. His hand on her flat stomach remained even when she stopped to protest.

"I am crazy for you. You look like so perfect and so pissed off. And I always had a thing for angry girls." His lips were slowly but surly moved across her neck where he found that spot. That place beneath her right ear that caused her moans and more pleasure than she would think. "I loath you, Charles Bass, with passion."

Even using his birth name didn't help her to return composure. She raised her left hand in her air allowing him to use both of his hands to caress her body. When she realized that had entire control, she got angry so much that she turned around and bit his lips not caring for the blood that she could taste on her tongue.

They kissed, groped and touched like they were sixteen again in the limo. She pushed him on the couch and sat in his lap while she continued to kiss him and touch. She simply forget that she had boyfriend, that last time they did it destiny got her revenge, that in the room next to them was Serena. But she didn't care.

They were passion itself; biting and marking what was theirs. Kissing and touching trying to cause release to other one before they had orgasm themselves.

Few hours later their limbs were still connected as they lied in each others arms. Covered in blanket, they closed their eyes and tried to calm down their guilty conscious.

"He had a nickname for us." Chuck kissed her shoulder and hugged her with every inch of possessives he had in him knowing that this night was a gift that won't repeat. "Really?! I never knew that."

She smiled and slightly giggled but still remained to be lady as she is. "He was convinced that you and me belong to each other. One day he showed up in a blue shirt that had only one word written on it but I knew what it meant. I was so angry for his not so subtle manipulation."

He smiled as she turned towards him so he could easily see her big eyes amused in memory. Even though he really wanted to know it, he knew her well enough to know that she will tell him.

"Chlair. He said that every supercouple in TV show have got their nickname that fans gave them." She started to cry. "He was our fan."

She cried for their lost friend, for the future they didn't have, for every opportunity they didn't use. And he held her like she was the most precious thing in his life and he would never confess but she was.

He, Chuck Bass loved that small, complicated, bitchy girl that was his best friend's girlfriend and his step sister's best friend. She was the one and he couldn't have her, not now and not ever again. But for now he will be there for her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I actually finished faster then I expected. So hip, hip hurray for little me. Exams are nearly over, I am satisfied but tired.

Review the chapter. Why? Because authors improve with critics.

XOXOXOX

Antonija


	7. Chapter 7 Danger in a stranger

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl.

7. Chapter

Shock passed thru her as she looked at a sight in front off her. On the couch together were lying her stepson and her daughters best friend, girl that was to Lily a second daughter. Mere thought on two of them together sounded so crazy and in the same time very illogical but they fit perfectly like a puzzles.

She faked coughed, and in those painfully long seconds until opened their eyes and stared in her still in shock, Lily couldn't help herself. She smiled watching as they realized that they were naked covered only in blankets in each others arms and that Lily discovered them.

She nodded with her head and continued to walk towards Serena's room. "I hope that two of you had had a satisfying night." Lily smiled to herself as she opened the door and entered in her daughter's room.

Chuck practically chocked on his saliva, while Blair was looking at his face with expression that he never saw on her face. He couldn't describe it and somehow he feared what that meant to her. He expected from Blair to run away the same moment she woke up but she didn't. That scared him more than he wanted to confess.

"What is going on?" She leaned on his chest while he hugged her and kissed her hair, "Tell me when you found out."

They would lie together until moments passes by or when her cell phone rang. Problem wasn't in lack of love, problem was in the fact that she still believed that Nate was the right guy for her. But why, the hell, did she seek comfort and love from him?

In the end he didn't want to know; he just wanted that this moment last few minutes longer.

But their peace lasted for few minutes until her cell phone rang. He was more than happy when he realized that person that called wasn't Nate. He was maybe his best friend, but he hated him as much as he loved him. It was never ending circle of pain and betrayal with short moments of happiness.

Chuck didn't even blinked when she put her clothes on. He expected that for the moment they woken up, but still it hurt. She turned around as she put on her very expensive shoes on her little feet.

"I hope that you will come to my fashion show, Chuck." He nodded with his head. Blair came close to him so she could kiss him. But he moved his head from hers. "I am not toy, Blair. You will not play me every time when Nate forgets your birthday or when he brings you red roses instead of pink which you requested. "

Blair put on her jacket like she didn't heard anything. He started to put on his clothes rather then watch her walk away again. "You started the game, Chuck. I just went with a flow. And for your information, you are a pretty toy to play with."

She closed the door. Chuck was more than angry; he felled one more time in her little trap. She played him in his own game and he really started to hate every little part of her. He grabbed blue – silver vase from the table and throw it in the wall.

He watched with some sick pleasure broken glass and split water on the carpet. "Interesting way of dealing with anger. Tell me, is it effective?" Lily and Serena stood looking very elegant with worried expression that he detests more than anything. "Why the hell I shouldn't do what I want without your bloody supervision, Lily?"

He got up and walked away from them wearing only boxers towards bar where he poured himself glass of scotch and drink it feeling the burning sensation in his throat. They watched his back as he refused to turn around and hear their lecture about his life and all idiotic moves he makes on a daily basis.

"Everything will be ok." Serena hugged him. Even thou in the first days of marriage of their parents, Chuck loved to torment her more than anything but with everything that happened in their lives he saw her as his big sister that watches his back in front off parents and occasionally as a baby sister he must protect.

Her long hands around him, in some weird way, gave him support and that scared the shit in him. Chuck wasn't used to have people to worry about him. Lily always tried but to him her worry and love drove him away. "I don't believe in that. I have to go."

With certain gentleness, he removed her hands from his shoulders and left the room without one word.

"They are idiots, mum." Lily nodded with her head as she approached her daughter and looked at closed door with love and eternal worry in her eyes.

XIXIXIXIIXIIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXXIIXIXIXI

Over the years Jenny learned few things she never before appreciated and they slowly but surely became the part of her weekly routine. No matter was happening that week, she would sit in some cozy family restaurant and ordered herself big breakfast and read New Yorker.

When Dan died, she started to read it just so she could feel closer to her brother. But after awhile, reading that weekly magazine became her habit that she liked very much. Jenny sometimes liked to shock people around her when they decided to underestimate her just because she was a pretty blonde with long legs.

Dressed like any other women in early thirties in New York, she sat down by the table near window in small restaurant near Central Park. In those hour and half, her cell phone was off and she found a moment of peace that she loved more than anything.

"May I help you?" She raised her head from New Yorker and look at young and pretty waiter who smiled with naivety that Jenny lost long time ago. "Of course, I would like to order breakfast for one person. "

Young girl took out from her apron little notebook and wrote it down in her small, rather messy handwriting as Jenny noticed.

"What would you like to drink?" Jenny smiled. "Coffee with milk and glass of juice and I would, also, like to order my pancakes with chocolate syrup if it's not a problem."

Girl nodded with her head and went to the counter to give Jenny's order to a kitchen.

Seven minutes later her breakfast came and very hungry Jenny started to eat, trying to read an article about new CD from her favorite rock group. As she grew older, she realized how much growing up as a rock singer kid influenced her taste in music.

"Hey! I didn't know that you know this place." She froze when she heard that familiar voice with held more sarcasm and anger than she thought it was possible. "Following me, Jenny or just trying to ruin my life." Nate got some guts in the mean time; who knew that he had that inside of him.

"If you don't like me here, you can leave the same moment. I will not cry for you. And honestly, Nate, I don't care what you think. At a ball I just told the truth, you should try that once a while." She smiled to herself. "You might actually sleep thru the night with a clear conscience."

Jenny didn't even raised her head to say those poised words; after many years in world of fashion and having Blair as her teacher she learned her lesson rather well.

Nate felt as his mouth got dry. Only one question went thru his mind. Did she know? He wondered. As he looked her reading magazine and ignoring hi, he realized that she didn't know about his worst sin. Nate Archibald would be already dead if people knew about little Logan.

"Do you hide something, Jenny?" He turned her words against her. "Maybe that is the reason why you are back. What did you do? Or better what do you know?"

She raised her head and started at him with frozen facial expression.

"Lost your verbal wit? Or you are guilty for Dan's murder. Not a killer but your action lead towards that, didn't they?"

He didn't even expect that she would hit him. His head went on other side. She stood up, took glass of juice and turned the glass around and watched with a smile on her face juice on his hair, face and clothes.

Jenny took her stuff, left money on a table and left with her head high totally ignoring anything he might said. Just as he turned his head away from watching her, he noticed red haired girl as she photograph them with her cell. Most likely that photo was already in Gossip girls evil hands.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

It hurt every minute of every single day. It was like he had a huge gap in his heart and in his mind. Old people were right that it hurts like hell when you lose your child. Dan was only eighteen, on a verge of success. His son was accepted in Dartmouth and he had had published short stories in magazines and even thou many bad things happened, Dan lead a happy life with his friends and girlfriend.

But everything changed that day. He cursed it on a daily basis. Sometimes mare memory made him cry. Many things destroyed Rufus: his son's murder, lack of guilty ones in jail and the fact that his own daughter left taking the first chance she could. But he would never forgive Allison for acting as grieving mother when Dan was found dead and month later she got married to Alex saying that this experience taught her that life is too short.

But he dreamed every day that he would found out why. That haunted every thing from that day. Why? Why? Why is his son dead? What was the reason? Rufus needed to know, not to move on. He needed to found out the reason so that his son could rest in peace.

_Flashback_

"_Dan, Jenny! Where are you?" He carried in his hands few bags with food in the loft. After Rufus put it down on a kitchen table, he checked every room but his children was obviously somewhere out with their friends._

_Maybe that was a good thing. Rufus couldn't help but notice how Jenny changed and became a real Upper Eat Side girl and that scared him. But then something happened and could notice old Jenny in her. She calmed down and she didn't spend so many days with her snobbish friends. _

_But Dan was always little bit a mystery in his eyes. Always very calm, very artistic and loyal to his principles no matter what but he could still surprise him. But than Serena Van der Woodsen return to New York and something change in his son. He smiled much more and he looked very happy and content as he looked at that beautiful blonde girl. Rufus was little bit surprised when he realized that Serena loves Dan just like his son loves her._

_Maybe they were the ones from their family that in the end would end up together. _

_It wasn't the secret that Lily was the love of his life but they never had time to lead their life as they wanted. But in the end he was happy. As Rufus started to take out food from the bags, he heard a quiet knocking on the door. _

_But he never expected to see in front of his door Lily that was crying. Dressed as a princess and with tears that ruined her mascara, she still looked beautiful. _

"_O, my God. Lily, what happened?" He put his hand on her shoulder as he led her in the loft. She didn't allow him to say something. Lily started to walk left and right. She didn't even raise her head. _

_Suddenly Lily sat down on a couch and hid her pretty face in her hands. He knelled by her side still wondering what happened. Maybe something happened to her children or even to her mother. He didn't know but he cared too much so Rufus just waited for her to start talking. _

"_I can't be in marriage with him any more. I don't love him; I don't even care where he is. But I can't divorce because so many reasons. Serena and Eric barely got used to him and Chuck…That boy needs me and I started to love him as he is my own son."_

_He couldn't breath and he didn't dare to say anything. She thrown her hands around his neck and she didn't stop crying. Rufus was a weak man when it comes to her. _

"_I am here. Whatever you need, I am here for you." _

_She moved slightly away from him. Tears were shining on her pale cheeks and her perfume filled her nostrils. _

"_Lie down with me and hold me like you used to do." He got up from the floor, took her hand and led her towards his bedroom. She take off her high heels and she lie down on the bed with Rufus next to her holding her as tight as he could. He covered them with blanket and in a few minutes they both fall a sleep._

"_What the hell is going on?" His son stood by the door and looked angry. Rufus understood him; Lily was, after all, his girlfriend mother and his friend step-mom. Lily like Rufus started in shock and mutual disgust even thou they didn't do anything wrong. _

"_Have you lost your mind?" Dan screamed at them furious. "Lily, you are married. Doesn't that vow means anything to you if you don't care about Serena, Eric and Chuck?" Lily still looked at him but she couldn't just like Rufus look at his eyes. _

_Then Dan turned to his father." How could you do it, dad? Remember how did you feel when you found out that mom was cheating you with Alex and now you do the same thing to Bart even thou he is more a robot then a person. But still…How could you do it?"_

_Dan started to walk left and right still half in shock, half in anger. He turned his back towards them and before he left his father's bedroom he said those few words that Rufus never dreamed that he would ever hear. _

"_You were my idol and now I know how it feels when your idol falls down."_

_Lily left in a second and Rufus was still lying in his bed angry at himself knowing very well that he would slept with her if he had opportunity. He became a hypocrite and he couldn't suppress the feeling of loathing that covered his skin. _

_And what was even worse, his own son was ashamed of him and he could totally understand him. But Dan knew very well that nobody can say no when love of his life is in distress. _

_End of flashback_

That was the latest time when he talked to Lily but his relationship with his kids improved. Dan, in the same time, kissed Vanessa during his short break up with Serena which made him realize that sometimes love is pain and not everything is so perfect.

Rufus wanted to know why and after so many years he felt hope that Dan's murder would be cleared.

XIXIXIIXXXIIXXIXIXIXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIXIXIXIIXiXiXXixiIXxiiXxIIXIXIX

Even thou most people believed that she would marry the same moment she finished Yale and play the role of society wives, but Blair never liked to listen orders. Like her mother, Blair found herself in fashion. With strict guidance of legendary Eleanor Waldorf, she became a name in fashion world and today was the most important day of her career.

Her big fashion show in Metropolitan Met will decide is she new Channel or is she nothing. Clothes were beautiful, so she didn't worry about that. Entire program was all about drama and fake appearances that were part of her entire life so that was a piece of cake.

But models …Now, she worried about them more then she wanted. Some thing surprised more than she wanted to admit. For example, models from one agency drinked water and eat fruits and they were actually polite towards each other but from the other agency they acted like they will kill each other with bitchiness. Blair really didn't know what is going on and she really didn't care unless somebody destroy her work of art.

Her cell phone rang and she hoped that it isn't Nate or Chuck. She ordered to herself not to think about last night or about crises her relationship was in.

**October 10 **

**One day in the town and Little J makes more problem than anyone could imagine. Who knew that S would disappear from her comfortable bed? But B found her looking all stylish in J penthouse. But that is not the juiciest thing that happened that day. Somebody confess D's murder but they didn't sign. How evil of them. **

**But why B did left early in the morning S's room and few minutes later C walked wearing only his boxers. Did mange- a- trios happened or did B and C were naughty in front off N's nose?**

**I don't know yet but give me time. But everything is so much better when J return. As a real drama queen she poured juice on N during their argument in family restaurant. Did you know that it's such improper way to behave in public? Today is B big night, so don't miss it. Who will break up and who will end up with broken heart, I can't wait to see. **

**XOXOXO**

**Gossip girl**

Blair was tired. She could notice that people started to look at her and whisper to each other but she was too tired to care in this moment. Her career was more important then gossips that everybody was talking. But she really wanted to know how Little Jenny and her boyfriend did meet and what happened.

Ok, she didn't want to confess that she care but Blair knew that she needed to make sure that Jenny stays away from her or she might learn that Blair wasn't Queen Bee just because she had money.

"Miss Waldorf, we have a problem!" One of her assistants was running in 12 inch heels and yelled looking like a pig with her pink cheeks and sweaty forehead. Blair smiled and simply looked at her with her nose high in the air knowing very well that she will get an answer very quickly.

"Our model Articia is sick." Blair paled under two pounds of make up. Articia was stunning girl that had to wear her main dress, the jewel of her collection. "Sick? I don't care if she is dying. Put a make up on her skinny face, get her in a dress and make her walk even if you have to make Articia to eat something with calories."

Nobody could accuse Blair Waldorf for being perfectionist because that she was. But this little problem was actually a big problem. She didn't have time to teach other model very complicated choreography and to make sure that dress would fit perfectly. Blair wanted to kill somebody and person who will die is Articia.

"If this is another Articia's drama queen fits, she will learn that only person who has got a right to do it in this moment is me." Her assistant looked scared. "She is in hospital. Its something with her stomach, she even had had a surgery."

"O, my God" Blair sit down on a chair founding out what heart attack is. "I am ruined. Without Articia, my work is incomplete and so is my collection." She was so worried that she didn't even notice her mother standing few meters away from her and listening to her conversation.

Eleanor approached her, kissed her forehead, which Blair didn't notice thinking only about destruction of her career, and left to call somebody on her cell.

Blair didn't know how long did she sit in shock thinking how everything in her life is ruined. Like her eyes were covered with a smoke, Blair saw in slow motion models getting ready, rush and as every minute passed she knew that end of her pain is near. But even then, she would never think that with smile on her face would appear Jenny looking smug as hell.

"What are you doing here? Nobody invite you, Jenny." Next to her Serena, Lily and her mother stood. All three looking very happy and Blair didn't understood why or maybe she really didn't want to know.

"Pull off your manicured claws, Blair. Jenny is perfect replacement for Articia. She is tall, blond and beautiful." Blair could feel nonexistent vomit in her mouth. This isn't happening to her. That little bitch was all time messing in her life and Blair just wanted to hit somebody. Her own mother had hands around Jenny's shoulder smiling like she got exclusive deal with the best companies in the world. "She doesn't know choreography and there is not enough time to learn it."

"We will improvise." Eleanor said shortly. "Lets get you dressed and ready. We will decide what to do. Don't worry, Blair. Drink a glass of champagne and talk to Serena and Lily." She took Jenny practically holding her hand in the dressing room telling in the same time to make-up artist and hairdresser what to do.

When Serena handed her a glass, Blair drink it all feeling anger and fear hoping that if Jenny destroy her show that she would have a legal reason to kick her Brooklyn ass.

"Do I want to know how did Eleanor decide to hire Jenny, Serena?" Beautiful blonde waved her pretty head. "Do you want to know what I decided to do?"

Serena jumped from happiness which was very weird for her this days but Lily was actually looking happy at her daughter and not worried so Blair knew that something very good is going to happened.

"I am going to dump Jack. He isn't a right guy for me." Her eyes became little bit teary but she stood proud and undefeated. It was a sight to see. "Dan is maybe dead but that is not a reason that I should date idiots because I feel the need to punish myself. That is my new decision which I hope will work unlike my previous similar decisions. "

"Finally." Blair was the one that said that out load but Lily meant that so. "Lets go sit down. Very soon show will start and I want to be in front row to see my apocalypse."

Maybe because recently returned Gossip girl announced Blair fashion show as place to be or because she was somebody in New York or perhaps Eleanor had something with that but everybody who was somebody was looking for their place in the front rows.

Serena could feel that Blair was more then tense even thou she had carefree smile on her face and pretended to have the time of her life. "Everything is going to be perfect. I know that." She took Blair's hand and hold her making sure that her best friend know that she is here for her.

Lights went down but Serena saw both Chuck and Nate coming thru the crowd and taking their places. It was little bit strange that her twisted brother decided to sit next to her mother and not by Nate as they arrange it few days before. Then again, he already knew that his little secret meetings with Blair were harming him but he would stay away to make it pain little bit lesser. Serena like everybody else knew that their little group is cursed to cause pain. Why? Sometimes she really wanted that answer but pain grabbed her in its clutches like tiger hold on his food and then everything was in smoke and mist like she was slowly dying.

In the beginning of the silvery metal carpet on its left and right side were two huge TV screens that were going to show video spot that Blair prepared. Nobody knew what it will be but knowing her best friend that was like a sister to her it will be glamorous. Serena was, in the end, thrilled like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Beautiful models started to walk on carpet looking very beautiful and stopping on their places making room for Jenny to arrive. Jenny was wearing beautiful wedding dress. It was silvery- gold and Little Jenny looked like a goddess. Blair looked at her angry even thou she was saving her fashion show but not even her could say that her former enemy and rival didn't look stunning.

Violin started to play and 15 models were started to move in the same rhythm and speed. It was very slowly and very sexy while Jenny still stood proud and breathtaking.

"You can tell anything you want. But this little group is slightly incestuous." Chuck's loud and strong voice spread thru the hall. But in a second when everybody noticed where Chuck Bass was sitting and that even he was shocked, they realized that somebody taped his words and played it.

But what happened next, nobody expected. On the huge TV's appeared Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck and Dan having fun at a party, in school and on lots of places in New York including their homes. But it seemed that somebody was stalking them many, many years ago.

On most pictures or videos was present Dan in everyday situation like entering in school, driving in bus, hanging out with his friends or reading in his room. Whoever the stalker was, he/she had had fixation on Dan and certain hatred towards Serena because on every picture where they are kissing, Serena's head was crossed and have got words 'SLUT' written above her head.

"Who is she, Dan?" On the screen was very angry Serena holding her cell phone in front off Dan who looked pretty much clueless. Fashion show was forgotten and everybody was watching silence the screens. Especially when they realized it was taken the day when Humphrey was murdered. "She is a friend. I know it seems weird but it isn't. Trust me, baby. You will know everything in a week."

Beautiful blonde shook with anger her head and told him angry before she left: "Go to hell."

Blair turned around and saw tears coming down from Serena's eyes as she was seeing like the rest of the hall video tape of them. Only problem was that Blair knew what was next on the tape. Well, she hoped that it isn't.

Dan's cell phone rang and he answered saying that he is coming in 5 minutes. Everybody was now tenser then ever knowing that maybe now the truth will come out. Jenny stared at both screens in shock practically not breathing,

Almost everyone lost their breath when they saw Dan entering some very cheesy and horrible bar but bigger shock was when they saw Dan approaching to a table that was in the shadow with unknown person.

"Blair, why are you drunk? Where is everyone?" Everybody turned towards Blair whose head was high ignoring everything and everybody. Serena let go off her hand with disgust not believing in what she was seeing. "I am celebrating my boyfriend's cheating on me."

Nate and Chuck were dazed but they couldn't keep their eyes from watching what will happen next.

"Nate is not cheating on you, Blair." He sat next to her and put his hands around her shoulder like he was giving her his support, putting on a side his backpack that he was carrying on his shoulders. "I saw him kissing your little sister. You know what; all of you guys are bastard. Only thing you do is lie and cheat." She smiled while she drank entire glass of white wine. "I think I should become a lesbian. Find myself a good girl and be happy. What do you think?"

Dan laughed and took a bottle from Blair's hands. "I totally support you in finding your future girlfriend." He got up from ugly reddish chair and offered his hand to Blair so he could help her to get up. "All of you are bastards!! Even you cheated on Serena."

Entire bar shut up and looked at them while Dan gave her a weird look. Blair grabbed a bottle and poured it in a glass.

"Not you too! I never cheated on Serena nor do I plan if we don't count that kiss with Vanessa but then we were broken up." Blair laughed and drank another glass. "OK. But who is then that girl you were hugging? Gossip girl send picture to my cell phone just like she send it to Serena's and to rest of our school."

Dan took a bottle from the table of the shape of circle and drank little bit from the bottle.

"Its my publisher. I hugged her when she told me that my book will be published very soon." Camera sharpened little bit and everybody could see big fat smile on Blair face before she jumped in Dan's arms congratulating him.

"You did it, Cabbage Patch. Your first book will be published very soon." They hugged one more time and sat on the bench. "We have to make a party; the biggest one ever because one of us fulfilled his dreams."

His cell phone ranged and Dan look it with a smile on his face.

"I promise you that I will sit in front row of your first fashion show in Metropolitan Met. It's a deal?" She nodded with her head. "Don't get me wrong, I hate Nate in this moment because he made my sister other girl and he is cheating on you, but he is my friend and what I am going to tell you goes against my principles of not interfering. "

Blair felt a tear on her cheek knowing very well what he told her. In a second she turned little bit and saw Chuck gawking at a screens knowing very well that he would also receive a shock of his life.

"Follow your heart. Forget what everyone might say or think "Dan kissed her forehead like a worried father. "Run away with Chuck. Two of you are born to scare people together."

"That is irrelevant but thank you. I want to read your dedication in a book." He grabbed his black backpack and handed over his hand written book. Blair moved little bit from Dan to put behind her back a little pillow and started to read.

"Like a ray of sun she entered into my life and became a part of who I am. When I mistake, she is there for me. When she cries, part of me dies. Thank you for being you, Serena." Thru the hall clear voice was heard and very few people remained cold on those words. Blair watched as younger her commented that as cheesy and a very logical reason why he still owns a Cedric doll.

Dan grabbed his book and put it in a backpack saying that she will read it but only after Serena reads it. She started to smile but she continued to drink wine.

"You are going home, I am taking you." She barely walked and without Dan it was a question how would she come home. Next scene on the TV's was Dan's dropping off Blair in front off her building.

"Goodbye, Cabbage Patch!" She waved him and walked inside while he crossed the road. As any shooting that was done by one person, there were interference and pauses.

Serena like Blair and Jenny was crying but when they show Dan entering the school, she didn't care what somebody might think. She got up causing a fuss and approached Jenny and hugged poor girl as she openly wept. Jenny hold on her like she holds for dear life.

Serena raised her head and Blair knew that she was more than angry. She lied in her face and she even doubt that Serena would forgive her.

But she had forget to think when she saw Dan entering in the classroom in which he was found dead. On one of the tables was sitting a girl with long blonde hair dressed in black. Entire hall lost their breath. They could clearly be able to see shock and weird expression on his face.

"Who are you? In message says 'your favorite blonde'? You're not Serena and you have a blond wig on your head like you are trying to look like my girlfriend. Who are you?" Dan approached to unknown girl. Next scene almost caused vomiting when they saw somebody tapping Dan lying on the floor dead.

Jenny was screaming repeating only 'He's dead. He is really dead'. Chuck turned towards Blair and that second they mourned together. But Nate suddenly hugged her giving his support still not knowing what to do when he realized that his girlfriend knew all a long. But Blair got up trying to avoid both Chuck's looks and Nate's hands and went to mourn her friend with Serena and his sister.

She sat down quietly but Jenny somehow noticed her. She didn't surprise when she received a slap on a face but when Jenny started to cry even harder and when she pulled her in her embrace with Serena, Blair started to cry half in shock and half in sadness not only because one of them was dead. She cried for lost years, Serena tried to ease her pain while Jenny tried to forget and remember in the same time her brother's death. Three women that was marked and connected for life.

"Why now? How the hell somebody stalked us and we never knew or even guess?" He didn't maybe say that very laud, but everyone heard Nate. "Why did stalker killed Dan?"

AAAAANNNNNNTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOONNNNIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAA

Wow! It is finally finished. This is my longest chapter and I like it a lot. Some things might be changed in the future but the main message is the same. Unfortunately, I can't say when next chapter will be done because I'm leaving for Paris where I will be for a while and after that I have exams. So new chapter can be expected in July or August and that is my optimistic prognosis.

I hope that you will review new chapter. I worked really hard and it is good to see a comment even if it's not so good. I would like to apologize for my grammatical mistakes. I am not from English speaking area and most parts were written after hard day in the office or library.

I know that some parts are little bit confusing but still hope that you will get what I was trying to say. REVIEW THE STORY.


	8. Chapter 8 Cuffs are bad fashion choice

I don't own anything from the world of Gossip girl. Anything you do not recognize from the books or show is mine. I would like to thank to The Cuteness, believin'inluv, Like-Vines-We-Intertwine and delphin4ik for reviewing. Because of you writing new chapters is easier job to do. You inspire me.

VIII. Chapter

Detective Lucas and his partner were in 24. precinct in Manhattan looking at Humphrey case and going crazy. The problem wasn't in lack of evidence, the problem was that too many people were involved in the case joined in that 15 years old evidence and usual methods simply didn't work.

"Let's repeat everything we know. Again." Lucas played with little red ball which he throw to his partner to show that it's her turn to talk about the case. His people were rather tired but when little clues from cold case are starting to appear everybody had had to work twice as hard because that was their last hope to discover the killer and allow the victim to rest in peace..

"Daniel Humphrey had had a fight with his current girlfriend Serena Van Der Woodsen about picture posted on anonymous blog Gossip girl in which he is hugging with unknown red haired women. Van Der Woodsen left rather angry after their dispute. She was the last person that saw Humphrey alive. "

Detective Elizabeth Stone maybe in the beginning didn't know anything about this case but very soon she managed to catch up with everyone. Sometimes really sucked not to be born and bred New Yorker. "Then 24 h later plus few extra hours, his sister Jenny Humphrey found him dead in classroom in their Upper East Side school. His backpack and his cell phone never were found. Forensic presume that he was lead into trap and killed."

Lizzie throws the ball into hands of young detective Johnny Choice knowing very well that he has got the latest information.

"All the evidence that were gathered 15 years ago, well … I took them and send them to laboratory. In last decade, new methods were discovered so I thought that maybe we would be able to eliminate certain persons and discover a killer." He was more than proud on himself.

Big brown eyes and cocky smile was proving enough for other police officers that something big is discovered. "Whoever killed Dan Humphrey was recently in atelier before he or she killed him. The chemical is used in production of clothes, photography, paintings and those arty businesses."

"Thank you. But that doesn't help us at all."

Choice stared while in his grayish eyes was big question mark.

"Blair Waldorf's mother is a designer with her own atelier in their own penthouse, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Chuck Bass could get chemical from their mother's dark room. Lily Van Der Woodsen is a legendary photographer. And let's not forget Jenny Humphrey whose mother is famous painter and that Jenny herself design her own clothes." Young detective was looking sadder by the minute as Lucas continue. "What about Archibald?"

In that moment Lucas hit his own head in desperation while Stone looked her partner like he was nothing more than spoiled brat and answered in his behalf.

"Archibald was at the time spending most of his time in Waldorf penthouse or Bass-Van Der Woodsen manor. He could very easily get the substance on his hands even if he didn't know."

"Look, people!" Lucas raised from the table on which he was sitting and got attention from his entire department even thou some of his man weren't working on Humphrey case. "The kid was killed 15 years ago. All the evidence we have got doesn't worth a damn thing. We need to found motive so we could found the killer. I want to know every fight Humphrey had had with his friends and about what and what happened with them after his death. Did they run away or something? Go!"

One of the younger police officers approached to Lizzie, maybe little bit too scared to say anything to their head detective, looking directly in her but somehow he looked very uneasy.

"There was a problem at Waldorf fashion show. In the news they said it was connected with Humphrey case. It was something about the stalker and tape of his murder. It was showed to the audience."

"James, we have a big problem. Something really weird happened on Waldorf fashion show. Somebody shown the tape of murder of Daniel Humphrey" Lucas turned around and stared at her with his mouth widely opened so that everyone can see the stopping in his teeth "publicly".

Lizzie Stone didn't consider herself very religiously or foolish but sometimes life showed her that not everything is as it seems. For 15 years this case was colder than ice itself and then everything changed in a second when the metal box with murder weapon was found. Few days later tape of murder end up shown on fashion show.

Sometimes destiny has got weird paths and maybe she would be able to keep her promise to Rufus Humphrey. Maybe they will finally found the killer. But deep down Lizzie feared where that discovery might lead and how many lives will be ruined with that discovery. After all who ever did it still lived among Daniel's friends and family; its question how much will hurt that betrayal.

XIXIIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXXXXXIXIIIIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIIXIXIX

Chuck still stared without one word at frozen image of something that he considered his family. But the things were now changed and he was angry because of that. Angry at Blair for lying and being a cold bitch, at Dan's killer for destroying maybe the last part of their innocence even thou nobody believed that they have had something like that, at Dan himself for dieing, at Serena for losing himself and finally at himself for feeling so much and for allowing himself to get hurt one more time. He felt certain coldness looking across the room.

Everybody were staring at them and talking. Usually, he would enjoy in every moment of them but now he felt disgust and somewhat violated with entire situation. Certain uneasiness that shocked him, even thou he was photographed all the time for Gossip Girl being stalked without knowing scared him more than he was willing to say.

Some bitch killed Brooklyn boy and for what? God knows what kind of twisted illusion she imaged that led towards destruction. It destroyed them all but somehow it destroyed different levels of their soul. Jenny lost her brother, her protector and maybe partially she suffered because all the time she dependent on him knowing that even everybody leave her her brother won't.

Serena lost the boy she loved. But pain of losing her child, their child was worse then anything that happened. In every guy she was searching for illusion, for unperfected perfection she had had with him. Everybody looked after her and yet he had a feeling that maybe deep down she enjoys in their attention.

"Chuck!" He suddenly realized that Nate was shaking him to wake up from whatever illusion or nightmare he was in but unfortunately he was still in Metropolitan Museum on Blair's fashion shows where 15 years old secret was finally revealed.

"OMG, Chuck! I don't know what to say. I mean why?" Nate was staring at a floor like a lost boy that feels guilty conscience who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Chuck felt like the worst scum on the planet seeing Nate's reaction. Few hours ago he was screwing his girlfriend not caring that she was Nate's and now he was giving him shoulder to weep.

„That was one very sick, twisted bitch. I do hope that I will get chance to chit chat with her and teach her few things." Chuck ignored the looks he received when he said that. In the end he never gave a shit what people think.

He raised and went to calm down the girls and remove attention from entire hall on him. Let them talk, but nobody will say one dirty word to Serena. He would make sure of that, she was his sister after all.

Blair was a bitch enough to scare people with a look. Chuck didn't wonder about Jenny. He simply didn't care for her. She was Dan's baby sister but she didn't deserve anyone's loyalty after everything she did to them.

"Calmed down. You are not helping yourself." He turned and said loudly enough that his voice went across entire hall. "Anything interesting to see or do you thrive yourself, dear guest, on a pain?"

"Not on pain but I do want to know what is on the CD."

"Who the hell gave you that right?"

"My badge and the fact that I am investigating your friend's murder."

In the middle of rich elite of New York City stood detective James Lucas with his head high as his icy cold glare observed every little fact in the hall. His man stood behind him like they were watching his back. Blair was the first one that calmed. She was never the crying type. Her character never allowed her weaknesses.

"How can I help you? You have to forgive me for not being prepared for your arrival. After all, I didn't invite you." Her words sounded sweet but meaning was more than clear to everyone.

"When somebody deliberately presents on the fashion show tape of murder, than I do get invitation in pretty shiny envelope." Police officers speared all across the room interrogating the honorable guest and looking from which laptop that little home movie was played. "You do not need to worry, miss Waldorf. We will catch up with everything that happened just like we will talk with rest of your little incestuous group."

"How dare you say something like that to my daughter?" Eleanor roared like a beast protecting her baby. Blair turned her head and looked at her with gratitude and admiration. "They consider their little group a family and yet they change partners all the time among themselves. What a person should think? That is very interesting subject to discussed, however I have to make sure that the victim finally rest in peace."

"Boss, have a problem."

Lucas looked like as nothing is going in his way. He rubbed his face with hands and gave rather brutal look filled with questions to young police officer who didn't look too happy either.

"We simply can't remove the DVD from the laptop. If we do try, we will delete everything on it."

"Even if something is deleted, process still can be reversed." Jenny looked like somebody beaten her with red eyes and three pounds of make up that melted on her face. But somehow she looked like she is not giving up. She raised herself from the floor with look in a distance while everybody turned their attention towards her.

"Well…Yes, that would happened in normal circumstances but suspect used program which totally destroys DVD. So even if some data are preserved, we can't do anything because there is no way to download files from destroyed CD or DVD."

"Than take damn laptop as evidence. Problem solved."

Chuck offered his hand to Serena who gratefully took it. When she barely stood on her high heels, he hugged her as she wept in his shoulder.

"You are so buying me a scarf. This is Hermes, made for Chuck Bass personally."

"How lovely is to see siblings love." Dry voice of detective Lucas cause goose bumps in few people. "Miss Waldorf, I need the names of your personal and all people that might access to backstage."

Suddenly on the screens showed up the begging of the tape. Dan and Serena's argument, his meeting with Blair…but everything without sound little bit faster than normal footage was.

"Sorry, Boss. It was an accident." But few detectives stared at frozen image of Dan and Blair in cheesy bar. Determinate look in Lucas's eyes was the second thing that scared Chuck and he really didn't like that.

"Miss Waldorf, raise. Turn around and…"

"I'm not into your little pervert games. Ask Chuck for that."

"…put your hands on your back." Blair did it even thou she was little bit confused. But she still did it commenting how some people found their amusement in inappropriate places and in a wrong time.

He surprised everybody when he put handcuffs on her hands.

"Blair Waldorf, you are under arrest for obstruction of justice and for suspicion of involvement in murder of Daniel Humphrey. You have a right to a lawyer. In case you can't afford it, one will be appointed to you. "

Maybe for the first time that evening, everybody were quit staring in the shock as Blair Waldorf, the Queen Bee herself was arrested few minutes ago. While everybody were trying to convince themselves that is real what they saw, detective Lucas already lead Blair towards the police car that was parked in front of Metropolitan Museum.

Entire Upper East Side had a vivid imagination but nobody could ever even thought that Blair Waldorf would be led away arrested in cuffs from the most important night in her career. One thing was sure. In her next collection there won't be stripes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I would like to apologize to people who are actually reading my story for updating this late. I did plan that this chapter be little bit longer but I have exams next week and that won't be possible.

I'm sorry for all grammatical mistakes you might find (you will, don't worry) but I give you my word that I will correct them very soon. Next chapter? I really don't know. But it will be scandalous.

_Next chapter_

_Nate took that check knowing very well that he saved his family's fortune but condemned himself to his personal hell. _

_Jenny looked at people around her still not believing what happened just few hours ago. But somehow she knew that with Chuck's idea everything will change. She won't be alone any more. _

Three sentences but trust me the best is yet to come.

XOXOXO

Antonija


	9. Chapter 9 Little bit of jail time

I don't own anything from the world of Gossip girl. I would like to thank to those who reviewed my last chapter, **belivin'inlove** and **delphin4ik. **You are the best!!

9. Chapter

The smell was covering every part of that small room like an invisible veil. That stench of old junk food, sweat and garbage was so awful that it was a question would anyone even dare to enter into the room not even live. Curtains were closed and only source of light was little lamp on the table in the middle of the room.

On wooden bed lied small unmoving body covered with red sheets. Her hair was sprained on the pillow and small movements in the chest zone indicated that she was breathing even thought she didn't look like alive.

Two men entered in the room without disgust on their faces even if the situation in the room was so bad that somebody might even call the CDC. The taller one with brown hair lie down next to the girl and hold that small body very gently while the shorter one with blond hair stood by the door without moving or saying anything.

The girl in the bed slightly moved as the men next to her woke her up even if didn't plan that. She opened her eyes and just got up dressed only in black panties and slowly like nothing is going on she entered in the bathroom and closed the doors behind her.

"She's not all right." Shorter one hold tightly in a hand briefcase while his eyes cross over the room knowing that this place wasn't good enough for rats let alone for human being. "She needs professional help, your hugs and kisses won't change anything."

"Nobody could help her. She just needs to be here and not watch news until she is calmed down to heard what is going on. " Cell phone started to ring and the blond man answered moving away from the bed as he murmured something to somebody only to end the call few minutes later.

"I will call somebody to clean this. But we have to go".

In the same time she was staring at the mirror hating and loving in the same time what she was seeing. So many flaws and so perfect in the same time that she could stand it. They cared about her which was maybe the only thing in her life that seemed normal and healthy but they couldn't understand how is to feel so alone that your one skin feel foreign.

She took a deep breath like everything will pass as long she continues to live but the pain remained. Nothing positively changed. Pain became her and she became pain, that is how everything went in her life. She couldn't fight and maybe she didn't even want to. Pink razor blade looked so tempting to her.

It would bring her release; it would be a certain lack of pain that would dazzle her senses. She took that razor blade watching it from all the sides and gently pressed on her thigh reacting only when she saw the drop on blood.

Everything was so much better now.

XIXXXIXXIIXXIIXIIIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIIXIXIIXIIXIXIXIX

Detective Elizabeth Stone was standing behind the soundproof glass with her partner Lucas and police captain Joshua McKellen looking at Blair Waldorf half amused, half impressed. She looked stunning and pissed, very pissed. She stared at the glass like she knew people were watching her making sure that they now that she wasn't scared and that somebody will pay for putting her in this situation.

"Remind me, why is Lizzie is going to be the one that will question Blair bloody Waldorf?" Balding man in grey suit wasn't the happiest person when he saw his detectives with handcuffs on the hands of the golden daughter of his home town. Maybe in his mind was imagining in what problems he will be and how soon the mayor will call him to ask what the hell is going on. "Because Waldorf is a born and bred predator in its own sense of a word."

Raised grey eyebrows were enough for Lucas to give answer while he ignored tickling sweat under his armpits.

"She is trained to destroy anyone who is weaker or stronger than her. I arrested her and sending Lizzie might give us advantage. "He pointed a finger at beautiful women. "She will underestimate Stone and Stone will know how to use that."

Police captain raised his hands in defensive move allowing in that way his leading detective's suggestion.

Lizzie was holding so tightly the file in her hand that her fist got whiter by the second. She raised her head high and entered in the interrogation room.

"Miss Waldorf, how are you? Do you what something to drink?" Lizzie asked as she sat down opposite from the suspect. Blair raised her head from the table and gave one of the scariest looks Lizzie ever received in her life while in the same time she smiled like the sweetest person in the world.

"I'm fine, thank you. I would like a glass of battled water, Evian of course, with three cubs of ice and slice of lemon and if it's not a problem I would like that the glass is clean and lemon to be green."

"I meant Coke in a can or maybe the bottle of soda."

Blair pouted her lips like she saw something terrible but is too polite to say it out loud.

"Detective, I understand that your working experience as waitresses in semi-incestuous little town is a big deal for you. But in New York, an offer usually means a good offer no matter what people say."

Lizzie smiled. That woman in front of her was a first class bitch but even when she insulted, there was something in her that in the same time was charming.

"Since you don't want anything, I would like to start with interrogation. My name is detective Elizabeth Stone, its 22h and I'm interrogating Blair Waldorf about possible involvement in death of Dan Humphrey. Miss Waldorf allowed to be questioned until her lawyer comes. "

Lizzie put on the greenish table pen, a file and a piece of paper. God knew that she was a good interrogator but still you never knew what perversions rich mind can create.

"Let's talk about your high school days, Miss Waldorf."

Blair looked at a woman that was sitting in the chair opposite from her. She was young, good looking but everything womanly in her was destroyed by cheap polyester and typical behavior of a girl that worked too much and not appreciated herself.

"Better mine then yours. Let me guess, you were girl grown up in a family without female presence in your life. Lots of brothers, popular I do believe? But you were butch insecure little girl who had had a crush on a cute boy but he preferred to make out with pretty but slutty girl. It's that right, detective Stone? You were never good enough."

Lucas and McKellen practically chocked on their own saliva while they were listening to the short but rather painful speech from Blair Waldorf whose face was frozen like she never said anything.

"Nice, Blair. So, you have a habit in lying to police? Or you were just trying to cover for one of your friends?"

"Dan was your friend, wasn't he?" Lizzie took out from the file his picture and put it in front of Blair who didn't even look. Her brown eyes were focused directly on Lizzie's face silently following her every move but not reacting. "Young, talented with bright future and to end murdered in school at 18. Sad to hear and even sadder if he was your friend and he was your friend, Blair."

"I didn't allow you to call me by my birth name, detective." Blair glared like she is waiting for the right moment to do her thing.

The interrogation room started to feel slightly chilly like the ghost of past times were there. Unwanted and uncalled and yet the entire atmosphere changed when Dan's name was mentioned. Blair wanted to injure that detective bitch. She acted that she knew them, knew her just from a file, somebody's report old 15 years from the time when she was different. Blair wasn't a forgiving person, that was a fact but with destruction of her show and her arrest patience was getting thinner by the second and that Lizzie was crossing it.

"His story was published…."

"Stop. I'm sick of you." The mask fall down and Lizzie felt certain pleasure knowing that she agitated her rather good. "You don't know us, detective."

"I just want to truth. His family wants to know it. Do you know that Rufus Humphrey visits precinct rather often trying to found out can new methods be used in his son's case or did police discovered new clues?"

She stared without one word. It would be a lie to say that she thought what his parent felt or that she even asked herself what happened to them. Blair was worrying for people that she loved, she never considered not for a second that in the world existed few more people that were also victims even bigger than she would ever be. She completely forgot about Rufus Humphrey.

"No, I didn't know. But still you don't know us. Hell, you think you know Humphrey from a report or his school grades. The truth is quite simple, detective."

"Did I lie to cops 15 years ago about my whereabouts?" She nodded with her head like she's trying to convince everybody else in her words. "Yes, I did. But I didn't kill Dan. Why would I do that?"

"If I knew that, why would I interrogate you. But love, lust, money, betrayal…It can be many reasons. Maybe he decided to tell the truth about something and you kill him. "

Blair had it enough. She hit the table with her fist just to show that she is serious.

"Please!" Tone in her voice was more statement of anger than begging. Blair raised her hand towards her neck only to secure than her expensive necklace was still on her neck. The move seemed to be done accentually but shy smile was prove enough for Lizzie that it had its purpose. It was meant to remind her who she is in this town. "I would maybe destroy somebody's reputation but I would never kill anyone…" Young detective felt goose bumps on her skin "…for anything in the world."

"I though that reputation on Upper East Side is life and destroying it means society murder."

"Touché. You're learning. If you didn't have farm-girl attitude or lack of taste, you would be very close to pass UES standards but…not mine."

Lizzie put her elbows on the desk and put her hands on the file making sure that Queen Bee see the file and to know that she wasn't joking.

"When police interrogate you 15 years ago, you told them with confirmation of your nanny Dorota, who lied to us, that you were at home with headache watching some Audrey Hepburn movie. But instead of telling the truth, you also lied. You were the last person that saw Dan Humphrey alive and if you didn't play Queen Bee role the killer would be in jail."

"So you do know that I didn't do it and you still harass me?" She started to twirl around lock of hair. "I thought that Attica happened because of lack of good service but perhaps behavior helped."

Waldorf was pissing her off. No more being nice, she was taking off her gloves. That bitch knew something and she will found out even if she had to grab her and shake her until she says something useful.

"Dan Humphrey – start now with talking. You lied and when a judge meets his father and hears story about talented boy on a scholarship who was murdered and betrayed by his rich friends and when he sees you, trust me mercy will be the last in his mind. And jury? They would enjoy putting rich spoilt girl in jail just for fun." Her voice was malicious in a way that would be worthy of Blair herself. "How about that? Do you want to talk now or in jail? I hear that pretty girl like you are the Queen Bees outside but there you would be somebody's bitch."

XIXIXIIXIXXIIXIXIXIXIIXXIXXXXXXXXXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXII

Nate was in the matter of speaking shocked, surprised and upset to the point that he could see his hands shaking but simply couldn't stop them.

Four of them like it was old times were sitting on the mental bench and waiting. Waiting to found out what was going on. That tape changed everything in their lives even though everything was different for so long.

God only knew what were they the sight to see. Dressed in expensive clothes and looking anxiously at the door of police department. Nate removed his tie and put it in the pocket of his jacket staring at the cold floor.

Only thought was hunting his mind, in a way that he felt more embarrassment than he did in a last few years, was the fact that Blair knew along that he cheated on her and yet she still remained and for what? To follow some childish dream that was only a dream.

The perfect couple, the one that always got everything only to be two unhappiest people in New York; it was one of the biggest lives ironies.

He didn't believe for a second that Blair killed Dan, she loved to annoy him too much but still he felt more betrayed by him than her. Dan was one of his best friends and he supported that Blair dumps him and starts to date Chuck, his other best friend. He betrayed him, he thought angry. Only to remember what he did to Dan, to Serena, to Logan, to every person that was close to him. God only knew that he wanted to say too many things but he simply couldn't.

He turned his head to left and saw Serena holding Jenny who wasn't crying, she was numb from everything that happened. And Chuck? His best friends since they were children and somehow he, the good one, couldn't even looked at him knowing everything bad thing he did. And somehow he always managed to act all mighty and unfair. Nate could barely say anything as he felt only desire to puke, to found a way in this entire mess to cleans himself, to release the pain that choke him. In the end he didn't found neither of those options, he just sat down on a mental bench and waited for God-knows -what.

Door opened but unfortunately for them, the wrong one. In the hallway entered three ladies but as Nate saw the third one he felt nausea in the stomach and a murderous desire mixed with guilt that actually physically hurt him.

Eleanor Waldorf was not in the good mood, she maybe looked nice but the look in her eyes remained him on serial killers. She was so angry that somebody will pay and that somebody might be even Nate himself, especially when she realizes that he cheated on her daughter.

While Eleanor was glowing with discontent, Lily was in her worry mood. She hugged Serena and Chuck to the point that she was practically chocking m. Not even Chuck's naughty comments didn't help him to avoid Lily in her mommy mood. He honestly didn't know which one was scarier but he knew very well that the third one which was the oldest among them was the devil itself, the legendary Celia 'CeCe' Rhodes herself.

She looked at all of them like they were cockroaches but with a smile that would warm the cold heart of Ice Queen herself. She was pure evil and Nate knew that.

_Flashback_

_Life was mess. Nate was sitting in the library of the old mansion in southern France as he drank one glass after another one. Dan was dead, he thought. And even though he said it so many times out loud and in his thoughts, he still deep down believed that this was some twisted practical joke. _

_When Chuck told him that, he laughed thinking that Dan got Chuck to be involved in the joke. Even when he saw police taking the body on the stretcher, Nate still didn't want to believe. From that moment like everything happened so fast, so rapid that he didn't managed to stop and take a deep breath. _

_Blair wasn't paying attention at him at all which Nate rather understood since now she was looking after pregnant Serena. He never thought at a mere possibility of pregnant Serena but she was and with Dan, his dead buddy. He didn't even know what the destiny laughing in their faces or what was really going on. _

_While in the same time Chuck acted like he had double personality. He showed Serena such attention making sure that she was happy or at least content while in the same time he partied at night like he would be dead next day only to starting new business when nobody was expecting making the Bass company even richer. He was weirder than Nate ever saw him. _

_As he felt more and more relaxed, Nate found that tickling sensation that burned his throat while he drank scotch rather refreshing. That pleasant smell of old books, comfortable lather chair and alcohol, it was like he was home. _

_Maybe because of alcohol or just good old fashion not thinking, he didn't notice that somebody entered in the library. Even though nobody would say out laud, but after being forced by Dan to visit libraries all the time, being in one meant that they have to remember what happened so it wasn't a secret that they avoid it; Nate however enjoyed being there. Now he finally understood the peace Dan felt and it brought calmness to his soul._

_Dressed all in white with her head high stood CeCe Rhodes, Serena's grandmother. She smiled, sat on the chair opposite off Nate and looked at him strangely in a way that Nate felt goose bumps on his skin. _

"_Mrs. Rhodes, how are you?" _

"_Excellent. But I need to talk to you, Nate." His eyes gotten bigger from shock; Serena's grandmother was little bit scary and he kind awe avoided her._

"_I have an offer for you." She took a crystal glass and filled it with scotch and few cubes of ice. "Anne is good friend of mine and to hear that your family is in financial troubles was rather devastating to me. So I have a little job for you, nothing to hard to do. But if you do, you will get a check on 10 million dollars."_

_Nate's felt happy but as he noticed a smile on her face, he knew something was very, very wrong. Why him? Usual little jobs do not get pay 10 million dollars no matter how much did he wanted that. _

"_What do you what me to do?" _

_Nate asked even though deep down he didn't want to know. As she said does few words, his world crashed down and he became a different person. No more illusions, no more trust when somebody was willing to do absolutely everything. Problem was he never expected that he would be such a person. _

_The words she said still burned in his soul, those three little words: "Steal Serena's baby."_

_End Flashback_

"Where is Blair?"

"They are still interrogating her. Blair allowed them to do that until her lawyer comes but still nothing from him." Chuck smirked as he ignored Lily's questions and he weird attempts to calm down Serena and Jenny. "That is everything we know…" He looked at them little bit annoyed at all of weeping. "…since that is only thing we could hear because somebody decided to cry me a river, literally."

Jenny like a mad fury said something that hurt Chuck more than anybody expected.

"It still a mystery that my brother could be friends with you. You simply don't deserve them, hell you don't even deserve to live on the same planet as my brother not alone to be his friend." Even CeCe looked shocked as Jenny squeeze her long fingers into a fist as disgust married her pretty face. "Then again, maybe in the end you were never his friend."

Chuck got up fast like a mad man from the bench, causing Serena to unexpectedly to bear against on a cold wall, and to stand against Jenny more angry than all of them saw him after so long time.

"You are lucky that I don't hit girls."

"But that rule didn't stop you to force kissed them."

Nate got up stopping Chuck not to hit her. Nate himself started all shocked as Chuck suddenly started to laugh in Jenny's face like a mad man.

"You little bitch, you act all mighty and everything else while from all of us you were the one that really didn't care about him." Eleanor was maybe talking on her cell screaming at her lawyer to come but even she stopped at what she was doing as she was looked at Chuck's losing control. Lily for the first time looked calmed. Which was maybe the weirdest thing, it was like she seen this so many times before than it was not more than drama of spoiled brat.

"Why should I felt sorry for you when you cared only about popularity? Did you know that he was planning on giving Serena a promise ring since they were going to study on different colleges or that he was taking guitar lessons or that he always laid to everyone saying that he was at Hudson while he was getting drunk with me? Did you really know anything about him, Jenny?"

Her face got whiter with every spoken word and Nate couldn't felt sorrier for her and in the same time furious at Dan knowing that Chuck knew Dan better or that he confide to him, hurt like a scar that won't heal.

Her voice was like a whisper but Nate heard her clearly.

"But he hated you…"

"It was for a long time likewise emotion. But we became friends and if anybody wants to know why, he or she can forget it. I'm taking that secret to my grave."

He gave her one last look full with pity, anger and something that Nate couldn't decipher before Chuck sat down one more than next to Serena.

XIXIIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXXXXXXXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIX

"So Miss Waldorf, do you want to speak or should I just wait for judge's decision?"

Blair was smart enough to know when was a time to shut up and when was a time to talk, it caused her a physical pain to start talking but even she wanted to know who killed Dan.

"Dan Humphrey was a judgmental, obnoxious ass who liked to watch everyone from above acting like a moral compass which he never truly was."

Lizzie almost fell of the chair. That was the first bad thing that somebody said about the victim and the person was his friend. She wanted to start hitting herself with something only to forget that she made critical error. She put her victim on a pedestal which that person didn't deserve.

"But he was also trustworthy guy that look after his friend and would do anything for us. He tried to prove us that our decadent ways of life was like a boomerang; it cost more than it is worthy. Dan liked poetry, good food and had no problem of using his fist to defend." Blair smiled and Lizzie deep down knew that was perhaps first honest smile that she saw on the Queen Bee's face. "But he had had a certain talent for revenges. Dan was rather good at that, he even became my destruction buddy."

Lizzie nodded with her head like she's trying to convince Blair to say more, to talk more of those time but Blair stopped, her smile disappeared and look got harden.

"Anything else, detective?"

"Tell me about that night. You were the last person that saw Dan Humphrey alive and you didn't say that to nobody for the past 15 years like that never happened. We need to know."

"You saw everything on the tape. I found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me with Miss Little Slut, I decided not to call Serena because she was in her bitchy moods so in the end after checking my address book only person I could trust to come and not to say anything was Dan."

She raised her head rather snobby acting like Lizzie was nothing more than a bug to squash.

"We talked, we drink, we celebrated his success and he took me home to Dorota. Since he and Serena were in a fight, I comforted her the next day. When Chuck called me that nobody saw Dan since yesterday, I thought that he went to Hudson and that his cell phone run out of battery. Next day he's found murdered. Happy now or I have to dance a bogy dance to make you satisfied?"

Lucas and McKellen still watched without one word to say. Sometimes silence was more than enough.

"Why didn't you say anything to police?"

"Would you wanted to tell your best friend that Dan, her missing boyfriend was last seen with her best friend drinking in a bar?"

Lizzie took a Dan's picture that was on a table in front of Blair, closed a file and took a deep breath like she was going to face the monster of the nightmares.

"You're free to go."

Blair got up and opened the door only to see her friends sitting and waiting her. She turned around for a mere second and looked directly at Lizzie.

"You got the truth. Now found out who did it or we will."

She got out and didn't turn not even for a second. She hugged her friends and comment how they simply had had to let her go. A smile and a couple of jokes but still Lizzie couldn't stop shaking. That woman was walking poison.

XIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXI

I'm done with this chapter. I really hope that you will like it and found a time enough to comment. I do think that this chapter deserves it. Sorry for grammatical mistakes. Those who reread this story might notice that I improved certain chapters and I will continue to do that. Review the story!!

XOXOXOXO

Antonija

p.s. I decided to put this story for a while on a hold. Why? I started to neglect my other stories and I do think that isnt fair to those people that like my other stories and who are asking me to update them. But don't worry, I will not forget this story and plan to update it rather soon. I hope that you are able to uderstand that. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 Good and bad choices

I don't own anything from the world of Gossip girl. I would like to thank to those people that were kind enough to review last chapter. Little message from each and every one of you is in the end of the chapter.

To reward my loyal reviewers, I decided to start dedicating a chapter to them. So don't worry, you will be mention.

So, this chapter is dedicated to _believin'inlove_. Every writer could only dream to have such amazing reviewer like you.

X. Chapter

That was a day to remember. A day she would never forget, a day in which she managed to sleep with Chuck, found out about crazy stalker and getting arrested for few innocent lies she said 15 years ago. It wasn't too hard to presume that Blair wasn't too happy person today.

Five of them were currently sitting in the Jenny's penthouse and tried not to look at each other; it was like weird and strange to be in the same room under those terrible circumstances. All lies were out and a mare feeling of that was upsetting.

Blair and Serena were sitting on the white couch holding hands under the beige fluffy blanket that kept both girls warm. Chuck was sitting on the wooden chair slowly sipping cold whiskey and looking more tired than they saw him in years. No smugness or cockiness, just tiredness and anger that radiated from him. His eyes were cloudy from intensive thinking and memories that haunted his mind.

Jenny was the only was standing holding the crystal class and bottle of expensive wine. She never expected that anything of this will happened when she was planning to return to New York. But it wasn't a secret that in New York plans are worthy of ….well nothing. The city breaths in it own way and life is always different and things never happened like you wanted them. She looked at every one of them still feeling that aching pain in her heart knowing that this is where everything is going too happened. Maybe it was destiny's tricks but she had some twisted hunch that the murderer will be caught and locked for the rest of hers natural born life.

"No more lies, people. Our friend is dead and if only why we found out who did it is if tell the truth, than truth is out." Chuck's voice was shivering and those few words got to them more than any of them were willing to admit. Nate looked at him sensing how disgust was poisoning his pores and choking him until he could barely breathe. Hope to survive another day or maybe even that usually overbearing feeling of guilt gave him enough strength to raise his pretty head and nod with innocent smile on his face. "I can't take it anymore. We all pretend that nothing changed, that situation is the same before we even meet Humphrey. Serena dates all the time and it's not like anyone of us doesn't notice that every one of them is Cabbage Patch's lousier version. "

"Blair, Nate and I live like nothing changed but it did. We never mourned; we just pretended that nothing happened." He sighs getting attention from every one of them. Serena's eyes were shinning from the tears, Jenny's face was blank from emotions and Blair's face was frozen in scared facial expression like she tormented with something, with one more memory that haunted her. "And we wonder every single day why we can't move on."

"I'm tired of that. I'm in the same position like 16 years ago and that annoys me. Even my scarves lost their appeal and that really pisses me off." Chuck drank his whiskey in one sip only to pierce with his brownish eyes Blair who turned her head to avoid his eyes. "What happened that night, Blair? I want the full truth."

Blair glanced slightly at Nate and Jenny like she is blaming them, she sigh and smiled but that was one sad smile filled with regret.

"I found out about Jenny and Nate affair when I forget accidentally in the chemistry classroom my notebook. I return to pick it up when I saw two of them…" Blair sounded disgusted. "…kissing like there is no tomorrow."

Nate tried to put his hand on Blair's knee but she pulled herself of his touch. Jenny in the mean time sat down looking very contrived in her sorrow.

"I end up in some terrible bar ordering their most expensive which tasted like it was their cheapest. I did yell little bit at a waiter …but I was still down so I call him knowing that Dan would show up."

Her eyes got little bit teary as a memory started to consume her. Chuck and Serena looked at each other not knowing how to react.

"What happened next?" Surprisingly, it was Jenny that asked her.

"I complained what a little slut you are and we argued little bit, we celebrate his book and than he took me home. That was that, everything that happened that day you saw on the tape. I really don't understand what's with all of those questions."

"Whoever stalked and killed Humphrey, it has to be from Upper East Side. Somebody that had a perfect excuse to be in all of those places and parties had to be from our generation, but if that person was that crazy somebody would notice and it would be on Gossip girl. "

"Problem is that we would notice if somebody would photographed us or tape our every move." The second those words came out of Serena's mouth, those four people in the room looked at her like third head grown on her shoulders causing uneasy feeling in Serena.

"We wouldn't, Serena, its Gossip girl affect."

"But we can lower the numbers of suspects and I know how." Nate was almost delirious as he enjoyed in the moment of his brilliance.

XIXIXIXIXIXIIXIIXIXIIXXIXIXIXIXXXIIIIXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIIXIXIXIXIXI

Maybe there was little bit of dust on the books, but that big library screamed 'money, money' in a way that nobody who saw it wouldn't doubt. The huge walnut pine office table was covered with papers and books. Woman behind the table was tired and slightly restless but the way she tilted her head was evidence enough to prove that she was more than confident. She was the queen of her castle, some would say if they saw her in that moment.

Knocking on the door shocked her little bit. But her reaction was enough to know that she did expected somebody but not in that moment.

"I knew you would come." Quietly in the library another woman entered and sat opposite from the woman behind the table who looked so smug that it was almost disgusting. "I would apologize for publishing your little DVD, but I knew that only way you will react is if entire world see what you did."

That other woman was still sitting still not reacting to her words.

"You really don't need to worry that I will say that you stabbed to death Humphrey, it's not like I ever liked him."

"I would be careful of your choice of the words that you use."

"Stop being such a cranky little bitch, its not like you can kill him again." The woman behind the table put hand on her mouth pretend fake shock as she started to mock. "He is nothing more than a rotting corpse. Get over it, especially since you were the one that put him in his early grave. I do wish sometimes that I was able to see his shocked face when you turned around and he realized who you really are. A lunatic."

Her long classic dress was completely covering her feet since she take off her high hills putting them on the floor next to a table, she got up and took unopened bottle of Mouton Rothschild 1945 and two crystal glasses. She showed to that other woman the bottle very arrogantly like that bottle was one of her limbs or even her precious child.

"A gift from my secret admirer who is sending me gifts last few weeks. He did say to drink it with friend of mine." She poured red fluid in the glasses and she handed one of them to her visitor.

She took a deep breath, sat on the chair putting her legs across on the armrest looking like a nice girl, problem was that she wasn't.

"I want money."

"I didn't know you blackmail people."

"Usually I don't, but you killed a guy and you have money. What else is to say?"

She took a sip noticing that her visitor didn't even look at a glass.

"Thing is, sweetie, you will be long dead before I go tomorrow in the bank." She stared in her visitor who didn't even blink while she was threatening. "You see, my dear you are very predictable." She took one more sip of her wine with her eyes wide open.

"I knew that you would be that stupid to blackmail me so I started to send you gifts." Her visitor smiled with every ounce of pleasure on her face. "However I didn't expect you to publish my DVD's but with your death everything will be fixed."

"What? How will you do that?"

"It's the wine, sweetie. It's poisoned with liquid nicotine." She started to feel sicker with every moment that passed and she still couldn't take off look from her murderer faces.

"But fingerprints?"

Her murderer raised her hand showing silken gloves. She got up still carrying her little black purse.

"I would say to say 'hey' from me to the dead love of my life but you are going straight to hell."

Feeling that the ending is coming very soon, she smiled for the last time and said something she knew would hurt her murderer.

"He never loved you, he didn't even notice you."

Double- murderer left the library not smiling anymore even though she got want she wanted but it pissed her off how hers wasn't the last. Apparently, even in death Upper East Side bitch remains a bitch.

XIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIIIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIX

"Bloody crap." Chuck was sitting in his apartment and doing the same thing he did nearly 24 hours before. Staring at the walls became his hobby, evidently, with drinking, sleeping with socialites and having drama in his life. He cursed Blair loudly blaming her but for once it wasn't her smile that drive him crazy or her talents for manipulates that pissed him off, her lies now crossed a line which he didn't even know that existed.

Her story about that day fitted perfectly like a glove but he found himself to have more questions than he wanted. Nate's suggestion he didn't even wanted to comment expect the obvious what he told them, that it was the most stupid thing he ever had a pleasure hear if he managed to forget Serena's idea to start cooking.

Questions were causing that unwanted headache that irate him more than he was able to say politely. In that moment while headache was pulsating and tormenting him in a way that was forbid in Geneva's conventions, Chuck Bass got up from the bed, drank one until he got where he planned to go and left very fast to talk again with Blair. Those questions needed to be answered and he really didn't care how late it is.

As he passed thru the hall of Plaza hotel, he ignored his father and all of those prominent hypocritical guests. Chuck Bass had a goal and nothing would stop him. Maybe Blair and he could play hide and seek like when they were children. Only difference is that she might end up getting mud on her dress now.

The second he entered in the penthouse, Chuck saw Blair sitting in on the couch in short blue nightgown with laptop in her lap reading something that made her laugh. He sat down opposite from her knowing very well that this was the only way to make sure she isn't lying, he felt goose bumps all over his body when he saw in front off him on the table the glass filled with whiskey and ice.

"Gossip girl." She said simply.

"What didn't you tell them? I know you and I knew once Dan. Tell me the truth."

Blair put to a side her laptop, crossed her long legs covering them with her thin bathrobe.

"You do know me too well."

Chuck smirked trying to remained very calmed while in the same time he wanted to shook her until she tells everything. But this was her game and if she needed to play, he will play too.

"Tonight I said for the first time after 15 years who Dan Humphrey really was. I said it to that policewoman that he was uptight obnoxious asshole who was so judgmental that it was annoying like hell." She smiled. "I enjoyed in every moment while I said that."

"We put him on the pedestal and even if felt that like it was wrong, we didn't won't to ruin the illusion. It would force us to deal with everything that happened and I do mean everything."

Blair turned her head avoiding Chuck's eyes.

"I should have used a poison to kill those nasty little butterflies."

"Ah…If you were any cuter, Nathanial might notice that and finally find the inner Serena in you, that side of you he was always looking for."

Upper East Side princess appeared next to him like a magical fairy and whispered wickedly in his ear.

"While you seek me in every woman you meet only to return to me knowing that you won't get anything. Pathetic, Bass, isn't it?"

He grabbed her pulled in the same time her in his lap. She was surprised but almost instantly her eyebrows were raised and she smelled so divine, so bitchy that it was sin. The moment he felt he might lose a control, he pushed her away turning his head not to see her until he was dominating the entire situation. With Blair, he lost it too fast and too easily for him to like that.

"Enough, Blair, with your games, I learned my lesson too many times. Now tell me what I want to know."

She sat again on the couch but this time her face wasn't calm, she looked furiously as she remembered. She turned her head towards the window as she continued to stare at a sight of the city; her voice broke a silence like a knife.

"They would use his death and our pain to earn money, I stopped them. I had to do that."

Chuck wouldn't say a word even if he did know what she was talking about.

"It passed two or three days after the funeral and everything was so messy that I couldn't stand it. Especially when Serena told as that she was pregnant, I was happy for her to have something of Dan's but I wanted to slap both of them so hard for not thinking. So that morning, I went for a breakfast to some restaurant where I never was only to hear two bitches talking about us."

Her eyes got glassy from tears, her voice usually so strong sounded so weak and small like she was like that. Blair covered even better than before her body with bathrobe like she is trying to protect herself but not in one moment she didn't stop to talking.

"One of them…I knew her. She was that red haired woman on the picture that Gossip girl send it to us. The mighty editor herself decided to publish the book of the victim of the hottest murder in the town. Her words, not mine." She explained like she saw disgust on Chuck's face. "That morning I puked and I didn't even have to put fingers in my mouth. In the moment while I was kneeling on the floor of the bathroom, I knew what I have to do."

"You stopped the publishing of his book."

Blair nodded automatically while pride gave some color in her face.

"My father managed to get their contract, those bastard would screw Humphrey over like nobody if he lived. We paid off his contract and return them the money Dan managed to spend in a day. Everything was done the same day, not even their lawyers didn't want to speak when they realized that we can and will destroy them. In the end I got his book, I still didn't read it. It's in a safe, locked like the most precious diamonds."

Like a hit a head, every thought and every picture connected. He came for answers only to get more questions.

"If you just told us…"Chuck uttered barely those words like he was chocking to death. "We would know who killed him long time ago. This would be different. I would be able to move on, all of us could be happy…happier than now." He started to wave with his hand like a crazy man not caring that Blair withdraw in the couch like he was about to hit her or that he was spilling his drink on the carpet. "You didn't even know what information you had had."

"What are you talking about? I stopped them to earn money on his death and I'm a bitch now?! Have you lost your mind?"

Chuck put his hands on his face from a despair he felt or maybe to control himself, Blair really didn't know what was he doing or why.

"If he got the money on the day he was murdered and that money was spent, maybe the killer spent it and ….we would know who did it since the killer stole his backpack. You screw us up."

Blair hit with her fist the table angrier than she was in a very long time if she didn't count the moment when she saw Jenny's return. They looked at each other with mutual disgust and some twisted perversion that existed in them both.

"Bite my bass." She gloated for a second until he grabbed with his right hand her head like she was a puppet and pulled her so close that she was able to see his long, dark eyelashes.

"God, I hate you so much." Blair roused herself from his hands that were holding her so tight. He closed his eyes and took a big breath like he was trying to memorize her smell only to release her and push her back on the couch. "That is it."

"It's over, Blair." She didn't understand what happened; this was just one of their fights. "The day they arrest Humphrey's killer…or get slightly closer, I'm leaving New York for good."

"Why?"

He turned around almost desperately and hit himself in the chest only to yell at her: "I pick ME!!! I pick me for the first time after so long. I picked you that night in a limo 15 years ago that I don't even how it feels to be happy."

Her brown eyes got widen. Chuck waved with his hands again but this time he wasn't scared that he might hit her; Blair felt panic that was freezing her.

"You picked Nate and it doesn't matter that both of you are miserable." Chuck started to spitting saliva everywhere. "I watch every single day that you might pick me but everybody and everything is more important. But I am never in anyone's plan…I Chuck Bass and that should be enough." He moved closer to her and he barely whispered but she heard like he was screaming those words in her face. "But it's not. I can't fight for you and your attention anymore, I'm tired Blair."

He started to walk backwards still watching as Blair was falling on her knees. "One more thing, I want the book or I will make sure that Nate never ever talks to you. It would take one massage to Gossip girl and everybody will leave including Serena and you will be all alone."

"NO!! Don't you even think about doing that to me."

"What? No to say to Serena and Nate what you did, you're dreaming that I won't do that unless I do get the book."

Blair whipped thru her tears for the first time honestly in her life hiding her face in her hands. Chuck raised his head with a barely smirk on his lips.

"You can't leave." She raised her head looking directly at Chuck as tears were causing her cheeks to shine, practically to glow in the darkness of the room. "I need you."

Like he was using the super-speed, he pulled her from the floor to his arms.

"This is not a joke anymore, Blair. If you want him, tell me so…Just don't lie. But if you want me, you and Nate are history. Your push and pull won't work anymore, no more games unless they don't involve cuffs or destruction of other people." Chuck smiled with honesty but then he got all serious. "I need you but I won't die without you."

Blair grabbed him by his shirt and pressed her lips on his. But for the first time they kissed gently like they were trying to make sure that they were there. Tears that were falling from Blair's eyes in that kissing finished on his face. He moved her slightly away from him, only to remove tears from her face. "Don't cry, it causes wrinkles"

She hit his chest only to be kissed again. Maybe they weren't the best or the most ideal, but they were Blair and Chuck and somehow she knew that it was enough. Clothes started to fall on the floor while they were walking towards the couch laughed when they hit themselves with furniture not breaking mutual contact.

XIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIYXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIX

Nate was running so fast that he was losing a breath; only thing he knew is that he needed to say what happened to Blair. His emotions were going wild when he found out. It was all over again like 15 years ago with a big difference but somehow emotions that were buried deep in his soul woke up.

He almost puked in his own mouth and he was barely able to calm himself when he practically jumped in the elevator that led him to Waldorf's penthouse. He wanted to yell for Blair to come from her room but after few steps, he saw them.

Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair…his mind repeated those words like a prayer. Sleeping in nude covered with thin blanket, looking so right that he hated them. He did felt jealousy and anger and some twisted desire to pull them apart and to kick Chuck's ass but he was simply mesmerize. He sat on the wooden table and helped himself with drink and he waited. Waited and watch feeling or knowing somehow that this would happen and Nate really didn't like that.

Chuck stirred like he knew that he was being watched only to open his eyes suddenly. Nate wanted to laugh at his facial expression as Chuck was waking up gently Blair.

"Why are you waking me this early? You know what we did and how much tonight, let me sleep." She didn't open her eyes but Nate still watched them like nothing happened. At Chuck's shaking, she finally opened her eyes looking angry at Chuck only to notice Nate sitting on the table and watching them.

"Dan's killer killed Penelope, it looks like a poison. Gossip girl presume that Penelope was blackmailing the killer only to die in her family's library." He raised himself from the table only to toss disappointed look at them. "Get dress. We need to talk and not only about your affair."

XIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXXIXIXIXIIXXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXXXI

Wow, I finished this chapter before I even thought I would be over. It's very long and I'm quite satisfied with it.

I do believe that very soon I would be able to say that this story is finished. There are just few more chapters to write and even though I'm scared of doing that, I'm happy that I published this chapter. When I started to write in the beginning of the year I could barely hope that I would arrive to 10th chapter. But I did and I'm very glad because of that. But I wouldn't be able to do without those amazing people that review.

Thanks one more time to people who reviewed and I hope that you will continue doing that.

For everybody else, review the chapter!!!

Message to reviewers:

XOXOJordan – I'm glad that you liked the story.

Baby Jane14 – I'm very glad that you reviewed even though it was two in the morning. Your review made me a very happy person, I hope that you will like and reviewed this chapter.

Delphin4ik –Last chapter was meant to clear up few things and I'm glad that it was successfully done.

Evil-nympho – Thanks for the review. I hope that some things are little bit clearer. Unfortunately to me, the ending of this story is approaching and there are few chapters left so very soon you will found out who did it.

believin'inlove – Thanks again for the review. I'm very glad that characters were realistic in their behavior. I hope that you will like this chapter.

P.S

Sorry for grammatical mistakes, I will fix them these days.

XOXOXO

Antonija


	11. Chapter 11 Punching history

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl or any of the characters or events that happened in the show or in the books. I'm just a student that likes show maybe little bit too much and has rather vivid imagination.

My fateful reviewers can find a little message in the end of the chapter. And there is a little message for every one of the readers.

Summary: Fifteen years ago Dan Humphrey was found dead in the classroom of the St. Jude School. His friends and family maybe lived in limbo in that period but secrets always have its way to be discovered.

_This chapter, my dear reader, is dedicated to simply amazing __**delphin4ik**__. Your reviews led me to improve my story and every writer needs somebody like you that inspire a writer to be better. Thank you, for that. _

XI. Chapter

Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. The light in the room was maybe hurting his eyes but the desperate and disappointed expression on Nate's face hurt more than he was willing to confess. Nate and he went way back, before Blair, before Dan's death, before they even knew the difference between boys and girls even though Chuck was the one that figured it first and told everything to Nate.

They argued and treat each other like garbage but after everything, they were still best friends, brothers; knowing that that link was severed because Chuck fought for his happiness, somehow didn't ease the pain in his chest.

But still when he felt Blair stiffen next to him, he felt again that doubt that she is going to leave him again and that somehow caused him more pain that possibility that Nate will never forgive him. That was one terrible situation and knowing that Humphrey's killer strike again scared him. Those annoying questions started to form in his mind.

What if he was next or maybe somebody that he loved? Could he survive without Blair or Nate knowing that he could say that he was sorry or that he cared about them? In that moment he felt epiphany, he knew he had to make peace with Nate and Blair whatever happened in the next few minutes.

"We need to get dress, ASAP."

"I know." Blair felt so distant in that moment as she whispered thru her teeth.

She like him got up from the bed and started to dress. Those few minutes seemed so long that Chuck almost could feel the coldness in the room. Maybe because of that, he jumped in air from the shock when Blair suddenly turned and grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I'm here. And maybe it is a good thing that he discovered us, now we don't need to hide."

"What about our friends?"

She smiled even wider and pressed her cold lip on his for a second but that was more than enough for Chuck. They were barely dressed by their usual standards. Chuck's shirt wasn't tuck in his pants and Blair was in the most simple dress with her hair in a pony tail, but in all that rush their hands found their way to each other and without realizing they were holding hands.

Nate was waiting them in the living room so they went to face him. No matter what happened, they would go together. Maybe they weren't perfect couple from the fairytales but they were crazy enough to search for happiness and that was simply enough.

Nate was sitting in the living room drinking alcohol like a mad man. Pressure in his head caused headache that didn't seemed to go away. One day after another one, the pain was growing in his chest and he hated them almost as much as he hated himself.

It felt strange. It happened what he always suspected it would but jealousy and anger in this moment didn't hurt that much. It still hurt but as he raised his head and saw them coming down the stairs holding hands so gentle so insecure like they were afraid that one word of his had a power to separate them.

As whiskey burn his tongue, he confess to himself that he always knew that he could maybe postpone their relationship but in the end they were too drawn to each other. It was more than when he saw them looking at each other and seeing how rest of the world simply disappear. He should be furious but he wasn't.

How could he object to something that was meant to be? Chuck was almost in the shadows just as much Blair was in the dark; Blair was bitch to Chuck's being bastard. Princess and an angry schemer; match made in hell that burned everybody's path in the mean time. That didn't mean that he didn't had many questions for them but somehow in his own twisted way, he knew that he was finally breathing easier like a burden was lifted of his chest.

"How long affair between two of you exist?" He sat showing more anger than he felt. Maybe he wanted revenge in his own way. Little bit guilt conscience didn't kill anyone.

"Cut with drama, Nate. I can see that you are not that angry as you pretend."

Chuck did lower his head and slightly turned his eyes but Blair unfortunately noticed Nate's naughty smile. Chuck's eyes got widen from the shock as Blair hit now grinning Nate on the head.

"You deserved that and I am angry just not that much as I thought I would be. I realized that maybe I always knew this is the way it would end but we just live…"He looked Blair proudly "…how other expected from us. And we didn't shock anyone this days if we don't count Blair's one-on-one with that cute police woman and stalker DVD. Gossip girl will have a field day with this. Two of you can expect angry looks and subtle gossiping while hot ladies will throw themselves at me. "

Blair and Chuck looked at each other like they had their own way of silent communication only to separate themselves and sat in way so that Nate was between them. Nate looked their position and laughed.

"I always end up in Blair-Chuck sandwich."

"If you are proposing mange-a-trios, Archibald, you can continue to dream on. Only thing that can slightly hang in the air in my bed is my scarf and I only accept ladies even though somebody might say you are one with that bangs of yours."

Blair laughed one more time but that laughter finally reached her eyes and like a light she shined in the room, both men felt certain warmth that lasted for few seconds before all of them realized why Nate really came. Blair suddenly looked in the ground in shame.

"Is Penelope really dead?"

Nate nodded with his head as he poured to all three of them whiskey in the crystal glasses.

"Police found poison in the wine. She was found few hours ago. She was murdered very late last night; Penelope was dead two hours before she was found by her brother Thomas." Chuck frowned like he was trying to remember the Penelope's brother.

"Thomas was the one that had a weird mole on his neck; I mean he had one before the 'vacation' in L.A."

"That is irrelevant if he had or didn't have a weird mole. Why after so many years did that bitch strike again and Penelope, of all the people? She wasn't that important."

Chuck's cell started to ring and after Chuck saw the name, he took his cell only to answers few meters away from them.

"This is very important, I need to answer."

Blair practically poured the alcohol in her throat. She felt awful almost dirty in her own skin. Penelope was snobby, bitchy and had a nasty tendency to back stab people, but still they were friends. Her eyes were shinny now but not from joy or happiness only from tears.

"It's Ok to cry, she was your friend after all."

"Gossip girl presume that Penelope knew who the killer was and she just waited for a perfect moment to make a profit out of that only to die from a poised wine."

"Penelope did pass with perfect grades UES standard test. She knew that the best material from blackmail is kept in the dark until the right moment comes. With Jenny's return, discovery of the box and stalker DVD, it would burn under the killer's feet of the pressure of the cops and newly opened investigation. Penelope just thought she could get what she wanted."

Chuck closed his cell phone watching them in shock. He walked towards them but he didn't react on his questions. His eyes were so widen and mouth opened that it was a question when he will react and the other that was bothering them even more. What caused sudden reaction in Chuck?

"That was private investigator that I hired to check on Jenny Humphrey when she return. Few years ago, it seems, that she attack a guy with a knife only later she didn't remember what happened or did even happened. The charges were dropped because of lack of evidence and the fact that Jenny Humphrey has got temporal lobe epilepsy." He took a deep breath but still he had a problem with breathing. "Symptoms are violent outbursts, seizures and memory loss."

Blair and Nate rose from the couch completely taken aback.

"There is a possibility that Jenny Humphrey killed her brother and forgot all about that event."

XIXIIXIXXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIIIIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXI

Jenny was sitting in her living room doing her accounts. She maybe wasn't a math whiz in the high school but experience thought her the importance of the economy especially when her business depended on that. Her trust in the accountants disappeared when her friend Missy lost almost her entire fortune after trusting the wrong guy; true, Missy recovered in few months but still she was there when cops informed Missy that her accountant escaped with her millions. Her eyes hurt her despite her glasses and she was tired even though she woke up few hours ago.

Elise, her silent business partner was more organized than her but still she could toss the harder and more boring part of the job on her just because she simply didn't like to handle her accounts. DaJe was her baby and the most important thing in her life. Her family died the same day Dan was found dead. Her father tossed himself in the work and he did maybe become the most prominent art seller for the New York alternative scene but he still lived thru pain and Jenny couldn't take that.

Her mother, however, ignored that anything happened. Month after her eldest child was buried; she married to her lover and gave birth before the year end a child, a baby boy Jack David. Maybe that boy was her sibling by blood but Jenny still didn't see him, she couldn't. That would fell like act of betrayal to call somebody else a brother. Alison simply didn't get her and their relationship went to hell after her wedding. Jenny was sure that her mother loved her but somehow she could make herself to see her or the boy.

She slowly sips her coffee and eats Danish while reading the numbers but still she was slightly agitated with everything that happened. For so long she wanted for this knot of mysteries to be resolved but now when everything feels so fast and dramatic and hitting her so hard with emotions, she regret her return for a mere second only to feel guilty after that. It was never ending circle and Jenny knew very well that she is going to miss it one day when everything is over. That was one rather sad, pathetic truth.

Loud knocking shook her and she got up rather fats to open the door almost with doubt not knowing what to expect. In the first moment she practically thought that she lost her mind or that the glass of her glasses got blurry. In front off her doors stood Eric Van Der Woodsen, her long lost friend with Carter Baizen who looked more then uneasy almost uncomfortable.

"We need your help."

Carter pushed her only to enter acting half mad. She could only stare. Eric entered calmed kissing both of her cheeks and hugging her tightly holding for a few second longer her than it was polite, doing something that a friend would do. She hugged him so strong feeling tears in her eyes.

"God, I missed you."

"Enough with hugging. We need your help, she needs your help."

"Carter, calm down. Now!" Eric's voice was strong and filled with strength which posses a power to calm Upper East Side legend in a blink of a second. Eric turned one more time towards Jenny as he grabbed her cold hand to hold in his own. "I didn't know you wear glasses."

"Only for reading."

Eric showed a Jenny place to sit and she sit without asking questions. He seemed very confident and powerful. His clothes were proving enough that he was Serena's brother and Lily's son. A very trend suit that looked very classical with many subtle details but the pinkish scarf tied around his neck in tide and loop style was more than obvious testament that he was after all Chuck's stepbrother. Carter, however, was in dark jeans with simple shirt under his jacket but dark bags under his eyes and three days old beard was prove enough that something is going on.

"O My God, Jenny!!" Jenny turned around only to see Elise all worried standing at her door. When the girl saw her, she jumped on Jenny holding her tightly like a worried mother. "I'm sorry. I saw opened door and I got really scared especially now after what happened with poor Penelo…"

"Like we care if that bitch Shafai is dead or alive. Jenny, Vanessa needs your help."

That name wasn't in her head in years, she almost forget about her…No, she did forget all about Vanessa Abrams, her brother's former best friend and his ex-flame. Before Dan even died, they were in such a bad terms that Vanessa didn't come to his funeral. She just left town and somehow Jenny managed to forget that she even existed.

"What happened to Vanessa?"

Eric closed the front door, offered a chair to Elise and then he sat down as he watched his friend telling the story he heard so many times, a story that he found equally sad as his sisters but somehow that pain seemed fresher and cleaner.

_Flashback_

_It was one more rehab center and many, many ways to get drugs and lie to his supervisors that he actually passed his test. To some people ending up in a clinic for detoxification would be the worst thing that could happen but to Carter Baizen that was few weeks of vacation from his vacation. His dear parents didn't like too much the scandal in which he was involved. They couldn't disown him but they could influence his trust fund, so together his mummy and daddy decided to send him to 'Harrison and Lenstrom' clinic. _

_He spends his days playing video games and sending emails to his buddies. Life was more than good. Fruit cocktails mixed with hidden vodka, poker with the doctors and occasional cocaine on the table. Everything was more than ok until he saw something that changed his life forever. _

_Carter just finished his launch when he saw with the rest of the patients a real show. A beautiful girl with long wild hair was being grabbed by the strong male nurses, she started to scream and fight them. She was obvious a patient in the clinic but he knew that he know her from before. She was so skinny and so angry. The girl hit and bit the nurses; dirty fighting was her style._

_She didn't calm down until one of the nurses didn't poke her strongly in her hand with the syringe filled with colorless fluid. The girl fainted and than he finally had an opportunity to see her face. _

_He looked in shock as the realization finally sinks in his mind he knew that was Vanessa Abrams, Dan Humphrey's childhood friend. He drank one more sip trying to get himself together. Not even he could miss the headlines in the newspaper and gossip that went all around the word practically in the minutes. _

_High society did found almost gruesome fascination in the fall of the mighty ones. He and Humphrey weren't friends but after the Collation ball, their circle of friends became very similar so it wasn't so usual for them to see each other at the parties. _

_In one of the Bass brunches, Carter met her and without problem he would always remember the girl that so openly criticized his taste in movies and looked upon him like he was nothing more than a cockroach on her floor. Without a problem he found out how Humphrey's friends suffered (even though he doubted in pain of some of them) but Vanessa was forgotten by everyone only to be found nowhere. _

_Next times he saw her, she was completely shrunken in the bed just staring at a wall. She was dressed in simple blue track suit with her long dark hair in a pony tail; drug that was clearly given to her numbed all of her senses and mind as well._

"_Hey, movie girl!"_

_She didn't move or even flinch of his sudden greeting. Carter put his hand on her only to move with his movement her shirt and see the dried lines of blood. She was cutting herself, he realized. _

"_What are you doing here?" The male nurse entered in the room and asks him very politely. "She's a friend. What is her prognosis?" _

_The strong male nurse, who was more a gym trainer which he most likely was, took her chart and read it. _

"_I know that you shouldn't tell me but I'm her friend. I thought like everybody else that she is recovered from Dan's death but it seems she didn't. "He offered him two bills of 100 $ which male nurse took without a problem. "Miss Abrams suffers from depression that leads to few attempts of suicide and injuring herself. " _

_Carter looked at her not feeling so good. Just lying there, Vanessa was more dead then alive; abandoned from everyone only to live in guilt, closed in the pain of her own mind. _

_He decided to look after her, to talk to her or took her outside in the garden; maybe it was his way to amuse himself or maybe because he knew what the pain was. But nobody could know that help would last for 15 years._

_End of flashback_

"Did you know about this?" Jenny's voice was direct.

"Of course, I did." Eric reminded her. "Vanessa was my friend, who you think paid for the clinic."

Elise seemed agitated while Carter was pissed. He looked at every one of Jenny's photographs that were on the wall or standing on the tables looking more and more strained and distant like certain memories were rewinding in his head. Jenny had her hands crossed over her chest only to extend her hand suddenly and to hit Eric's shoulder.

"You should have told me that."

Eric went defensive on Jenny who looked more as a spoilt capricious child than as a grown woman; Elise played with silver ring on her hand with her eyes all blank like she is not reacting the their argument while Carter answered on his cell that was ringing very quietly.

"What?!" He yelled so loud causing all three of them to turn towards him. "I ordered you to watch her until I return." Carter talked for few more minutes only to close his cell phone in shock. "We have to go now!!"

For the first time Jenny saw him terrified. Not so much scared as he was terrified of what might happen.

"Vanessa saw the news; she thinks that rich Blair Waldorf got away with Humphrey's murder. She took my gun and …she's gone." Tension was so high and stressed that it was possible to cut it with mere breathing. "She plans to kill Blair."

XIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXXIIXIXIXI

"There is a possibility that Jenny Humphrey killed her brother and forgot all about that event." Those words repeat themselves in their heads. Idea that Jenny was the one that killed Dan was more than absurd but somehow it had certain sense. In that moment Blair grabbed the bottle and started to drink from it not caring what Chuck or Nate might think.

"What about the stalker and the DVD? Let's not forget that somebody did lure Dan to the school."

Chuck couldn't stop walking. He was so nervous and so jumpy that he wanted to get out from his own skin. That possibility wasn't as liberating as somebody might expect. It was more a burden, stone around his leg that was drowning them all.

"Maybe the stalker did face with Dan. They talk and the poor girl run away all teary after Dan rejected her. Jenny found him, they argued, she lost it and killed him only to run away. Clean every evidence and return home with a memory loss."

Nate waved with his head obviously not agreeing with Chuck.

"That story simply has got to many holes and do you really think that she would not only killed Penelope but her brother? Or are there two killers that are lurking in Manhattan."

"True, its not like half of Upper East Side is not lurking but still…" Blair got up and they could practically see how expression started to change on her face and glow in her eyes was proving enough that she was up to something. "…Chuck, call your P.I and tell him we want to know everything he can found out about Jenny and Dan's murder. We have some new information that might help."

She addressed to Nate who felt completely out of the loop. "We also need to tell Serena that there is possibility that Jenny killed Dan. I want my BFF miles away from Little J. until we can verify that she didn't do it."

"It's quite simple situation. She didn't do it."

All three of them turn only to see smiling Serena looking very calmed at them. Chuck didn't know to be scared, at the same time Blair was in between checking her blood for drugs or just to hug her for being so serene while Nate was just looking trying to suppress every one of his emotions that were literally eating him up.

"So you know about the epilepsy?"

"You knew and you didn't tell?! Do you even know the symptoms are or that is one more thing you forgot to mention to us." Chuck was furious.

"Yes, I do. Dan told me once about her little problem and that it can be a problem but it isn't."

"She attacked a guy with a knife." Nate reminded them. Serena was maybe taller but the way Blair stood in front of her it seemed like she was her very, very young mother or at least step-mom. "Stop being so stubborn. She could be a killer, double no less."

"Whoever killed Penelope doesn't have to be the same killer that murdered Dan. And if we have question about that guy and attack, let's ask her. There is no other way to get to the truth."

"Fine. But if we don't get answers, we are going straight to the police."

"That is what I wanted and she is technically innocent until she is proven guilty."

"Come on."

Blair want to dress still tossing a look or two on Serene alike she was afraid that she might burst into tears or do something. Chuck maybe spent 20 minutes in the bathroom but 10 of them were spent on the phone talking to his private investigator.

In the mean time, Serena and Nate were still sitting in the leaving room next to each other. Serena just kept looking at Nate who did almost everything in his ability to avoid eye contact.

"I'm very proud of you." She suddenly said causing Nate's disturbance.

"Why?"

"You support your of-many years' girlfriend and best friend to be together while you end up all alone."

"It's good to know that you are very optimistic person but all three of us were unhappy and for what? To live a life as other people want. I love Blair and I will always love her and I'm angry and even little bit jealousy but they are happy as they can be in this situation and I don't remember the last time I saw that."

"You're amazing person, Nathanial Archibald." Serena throws her arms around him for a hug which he replied feeling like a crap, remembering what he did to her.

"That is me." He barely smiled and moved away quickly from Serena pretending that he went to check mail on his cell phone. Smile appeared on his pretty face when he saw Dorota's confusion as she saw them this early in the morning. In less than two minutes Nate was holding the cup of his favorite hot drink while Serena was sitting fruit salad and drinking coffee. That woman was so amazing that Nate sometimes actually considered that he kidnap her, especially after eating her legendary chocolate cake, because there was no way that she would leave Blair willingly.

Blair and Chuck came down the stairs looking very prim and proper, well as Chuck could be. Giggles, which came from Serena, were caused with Chuck's attempts to spend up so he could eat Dorota's delicious croissants and Blair's look that stop him.

"My, my…doesn't somebody look rested and very alive." Serena teased her BFF.

"Not for long." The owner of forgotten voice barely stood outside the elevator with the gun pointed at Blair and anger on the face that froze them all. Her hand was shaking and loose clothes around her showed how much she destroyed herself.

"Vanessa?!" Chuck stammered suddenly standing in front of Blair like he was protecting her. His half-sister approached her while Nate tried to type something on his cell.

"You killed him and you got away." Blair for once was without words and she was walking few steps behind only to find herself pressed on the wall. "Now you will pay for taking him from me." Vanessa started to cry and waved with a gun.

"Blair didn't kill him. Did she do a wrong thing when she lied that she didn't see Dan that night? Yes, she did but she didn't kill him. Police cleared her, stalker's DVD cleared her. She is innocent…"

"That is something we can't say very often." Nate commented without thinking.

Vanessa was so agitated without any ounce of control. It was clear to them that she might lose clarity and kill them all. They looked at each other not knowing what to do. It was a justifiable question could anybody even help them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

This is my longest chapter like ever in FF. world. I hope that you will like it and be nice enough to review it. It is a known fact that when story gets a review, the writer write faster. Sorry for grammatical mistakes, I'm not from English speaking area and I will correct them this days.

I would also like to take advantage of situation and explain few things in a chapter.

temporal lobe epilepsy – is a serious medical problem, people with TLE use drugs and can leave very normal, the symptoms I described are the worst ones and I did added to that list a memory loss

Thomas Shafai – I created him because I need somebody from Penelope's family to discover her body and she does seem as somebody who has got older brother

'Harrison and Lenstrom' clinic – my creation but if exist, don't sue me

depression and self injuring can be connected but they are treatable in a very different way

tide and loop style is the most often way of tying the scarf around a neck and I noticed that several times Chuck wear it in that style, so I found it very logical that Eric would wear it like that

To my amazing reviewers:

Evil- nympo: I'm very glad that new chapter made you happy. I hope that you will enjoy in this chapter.

Delphin4ik: Blair did screw up and she will pay for that but how you will see very soon. Dan's book is not about CB but it has a powerful connection with one of them.

Loverlost82: I hope that you will be satisfied with CB scenes in the chapter

believin'inlove: You deserved that dedication. CB is finally together but with two of them love is never simple. The murder is very complicated and twisted person, it very interesting to write about her. Nate? He is very confused. Let's not judge him too harshly.

Next chapter can be expected in 2009. So I congratulate you all the St. Nicholas Day, Bodhi Day, Hanukkah, Virgin of Guadalupe, Santa Lucia day, Las Posadas, Al Hijra, Merry Christmas and Kwanzaa and also Happy New Year! And may all wishes come true.

XOXOXOXO

Antonija


	12. Chapter 12 Remembering past, we live

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My dear CW and their lawyers whom I don't want to piss off own Gossip girl and everything related to Gossip girl.

Summary: One…no two victims of murderer, one lunatic, one gun and four Upper East Siders that could die. Let's hope that they like to play Russian roulette, we know Chuck does.

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sister Maja who is currently working on her PhD in Paris. You gave me support for my craziest ideas and dreams. Sometimes you do annoy me but I still love you and I consider myself lucky to have you as sister. I'm proud of you._

XII. Chapter

_Flashback_

_It was quite a surprise finding him there. Of all the people in New York…He would expect Santa Claus to sit there rather then Dan-morality-Humphrey._

_Chuck wasn't a foul and most people was more or less predictable like Humphrey was, as he presumed, but that was before he found Mr. Morality sitting in a bar drinking and making out with one of his female dancers. _

_It slightly annoyed him that his club became a destination for people like him; Chuck shook as he felt goose bumps crawling like deadly spider on his skin as he thought there was a possibility that unworthy ones might start haunt Victrola but still... It wasn't a lie that he couldn't stand a guy but seeing him so out of character, Chuck started to wonder what was going on. He could always call his blond stepsister or send a message to Gossip girl but strangely he decided to find out himself. _

_Bass heir couldn't help but to blame his twisted fling with Blair for sudden mercy towards Humphrey not knowing that many years later he would realize that his life maybe changed that night when he slept with Blair but it was strengthen that weird night._

_Chuck took a glass, filled with brandy from his father's bottle which he stole from his father's hidden stash of alcohol in his office, drank it as he walked towards his school college. _

"_Humphrey, this club is not charity house."_

_Humphrey didn't even react, he just continued to kiss the red haired girl neck and sipping booze. Chuck felt as annoyance pissed him even more; smirk became so obvious on his face like it was permanently married to him._

_Certain desire for destruction woke up and he couldn't wait to destroy Humphrey's day and perhaps even ensure that he regret ever showing up on Chuck's turf._

"_You can date with Serena as much as you want; you are still not wanted here." _

_Humphrey kissed girl one more time but this time on the lips before he had send her away with few whispered words and cheesy smile. Then he finally turned towards Chuck. _

_Chuck stared shocked for a short moment only to put his eternal mask on his face once again. Big bruise on Humphrey's left cheek seemed painful and fresh. What surprising was the fact that Gossip girl didn't mentioned absolutely anything which meant that it happened in Brooklyn but then why Serena wasn't comforting her boyfriend?_

_Or it would be better to say ex-boyfriend since Humphrey cheated on her with hot dancer? Chuck didn't know what happened but he knew that he would find out, this way or other._

"_We are over and since I'm paying the drink with my own money you can leave me alone. I'm planning to leave very soon so no need to feel all mighty when I know how truly pathetic you are." _

_Humphrey took the glass only to pour it in his throat. He got up from the chair leaving the money on the table giving one pissed look at Chuck. "No wonder Blair picked Nate over you. Who wouldn't?" _

_Usually Chuck would have more than one poised comment, usually Humphrey wouldn't remain alive to say something like that but today wasn't usually. He knew that, Blair knew that…hell even Cabbage Patch knew that. _

_Chuck looked one more time at his school college trying to have a last word only to surprise Humphrey by saying those two most twisted sentences in his life. _

"_Humphrey, do you want a drink? Just don't cry on my shoulder, I don't do bromance."_

_Maybe Dan was drunk or half crazy, but he returned. They sat, ordered booze and started drinking not knowing this was the beginning of one of the craziest night in their lives. _

_After two hours of drinking, they would secretly looked at each other still not believing that they didn't got into fight or mutual bitching about their former girlfriends. It's not like they didn't have material. _

"_So Serena dumped you?"_

"_Still pinning over Nate?"_

"_Your sister looks like a raccoon."_

"_Formed facebook group 'I'm STD's faithful bitch'?" _

_Insults went back-forward like they were old buddies. Bickering didn't stop not even for a second; Chuck had to admit that Humphrey was more than good. But then they saw her. _

_She was tall, sexy, blonde woman with curves which were so sinful that both boys found the drool on their lips. _

"_Damn."_

"_I want her." Chuck commented tossing a nasty look at Dan. "Who doesn't, Chuck? She looks like a wrapped candy you simply need to taste."_

_He looked at the woman one more time, laughed in Chuck's face and went to get drink. As Dan went towards the bar, waitresses brought on the platter a small piece of paper which she put on the table next to Chuck's glass._

_He smirked satisfied, after all he was Chuck Bass and there was no woman in the world that would pick Humphrey over him. _

_He took folded paper and read the name of hotel and number of the room. Young Bass turned around and nodded, to the beauty watching contented as she smiled and raised her glass like she was drinking in his health, putting the paper on the edge of the table. _

_She was just what he needed. Crazy and wild adventure perhaps would ensure enough distraction so he could forget certain Queen Bee. He got up; smiling like he was promising everything she wanted approaching like an animal towards its not-so-innocent prey._

"_Let's go."_

_She laughed loudly as she sips the last drop of her cocktail licking slowly sugar on the rim of the glass. Chuck smiled satisfied even more, he shown to the nearby waiter to put her drink on his tab mentioning to put also Humphrey's drinks. _

_She put her hand around his upper arm as they were walking towards the exit. They just looked at themselves in the limo only to jump on each other in the hotel room. _

_She opened the bottle of champagne which he drinks while he wasn't trying to take off her or his clothes. But soon he started to feel like he was smoking pot. His reality became more on more blurry and only thing that didn't make since was her laugh which sounded very much like the one of evil witch. _

_Chuck took step or two barely standing on his feet's only to faint barely seeing that two people were entering in the room. They had unwanted visitor, was his last thought. _

_While he was losing consciousness_ _on the floor of the hotel room, Dan was still drinking but much slowly ever since his school companion left. Maybe Chuck would end up God knows where if accidentally Dan didn't see the note on the floor and opened it to read it. _

"_This message was sent to whom?" Dan asked pretty waitress. "It was sent for this table and since you are alone…it's for you."_

"_Did maybe send the message gorgeous woman in red" She nodded with a giggles._

_Pretty waitress continued to laugh even after Dan left the bar, there was still certain karmic justice knowing very well that today is her last day on the job but it was a good way to go. _

_Hotel wasn't very far from the club so to Dan that was nice midnight stroll. As he entered in a hotel lobby, he wasn't unfortunately surprised that nobody reacted. Even though he would swear that he heard clicking of photographing, nobody bothered him or ask him anything as he approached to the hotel room. _

_Dan slightly knocked on the door only to open little bit the door but he could clearly saw Chuck in his underwear sitting on the chair tied and unconscious. _

"_Great, I end up in Chuck Bass weird sex fantasy. What a way to end a day?" Dan said that loudly enough that Chuck snapped little bit from his sleep. "Humphrey?" He groaned. _

"_Calm down, I thought message was for me. So I will leave and leave you to be tied and doing something." Just as he was about to turn away, Chuck stopped him. "Humphrey, release me now. Now!!!"_

_Dan raised his hands as a sign to calmness but either way he went behind Chuck to unfasten the rope around him. _

"_Hurry up, Humphrey! They will be back."_

"_That is what you get when you sleep with too many people in the same time, no wonder somebody got angry."_

_While Chuck was about to bitch Dan out, he heard footsteps closing on them and he had a good hunch what will happened. _

"_Humphrey, go and hid in the closet."_

_Dan simply obeyed him not knowing what the hell is going on. Did he end up in some sexual game or into something much more serious? Knowing that Chuck was the key player of this mystery, only thing he could do was to hid in the big closet and glare judgmentally at Chuck since he wasn't stupid to close the closet completely, after all he wasn't too sure that Chuck would let him out. _

"_Thanks to your judgmental glaring and inability to release me, my hands start to itch."_

"_With whom do you speak, little Bass?" The woman asked rather politely sounding totally amused unlike two gorillas that were standing behind here. "Now that is not a way to call me like that, I'm everything but little Bass."_

"_Let's talk business, what do you and you not so little minions want?"_

_She sat down on the bed crossing her legs showing enough flesh that every man in the room including Dan that was hiding in the closet had a problem with breathing. _

"_You see, Charles, I am woman used to get what I want and now I want revenge. Unfortunately for you, Charles, you will be our way of getting it."_

_Chuck laughed. "Don't get me wrong, but I'm expert for revenge. This is rather lousy revenge, my-father's-ex-girlfriend."_

"_You know?"_

"_Just because you are lousy and obviously stupid, doesn't mean I'm. And by lousy, I meant two of your bodyguards." One of the gorillas got little bit agitated as he slapped Chuck so fast that Dan barely saw it. "So much money and no decent behavior… "_

_Chuck's head went to one side from the strength of the hit as his skin started to get ugly pinkish color that in few hours will became purple. He didn't look happy but he didn't stop to glare. _

"_Better that then all muscle and no brain or money", Chuck replied. The woman just looked tired at Chuck like she was secretly hoping that he will shut up. "So tell me what will you do to me? Kidnap me and demand a ransom or something new is in the game?" _

"_How stupid do we look to tell you our plan? This is not some stupid action movie, in which I'm the bad girl that caught the good guy and will tell him every detail of the plan, this, my dear, is real life." Expression on her face could be only described as wicked. Chuck like Dan felt fear. "I can't wait to introduce you to it."_

_Dan chocked not knowing what to do. He couldn't run away but he couldn't do anything. He was laterally trapped and he had to make a choice. Sadly, the choice seemed so empty. _

_Looking at unknown woman he knew that Shakespeare was right when he said that hell hath no fury like the woman scorned. But he never suspected that Chuck would pay for sins of other. _

_The woman made a small movement with her fingers which caused nodding from taller of two gorillas, as Chuck started to call them affectionately. _

"_Be good as you can be." She kissed Chuck in the mouth which he gladly accepted. She moved only to smile and wipe her lipstick from his lips. "I can't wait for us to play." _

_And she left with one of the gorillas ensuring that the other one watches over Chuck. He was tall with big muscles which he proudly shown in too tight t-shirt. The bodyguard crossed his hands across his chest and stared at Chuck like he is going to kill him. Chuck, however, looked annoyed the closet and then the bodyguard like he want to say 'Get out and kick his ass.'_

_Weirdly for Dan, he decided to react. When he would remember that moment hours later, he would remember how he jumped on the bodyguard and wrestle with him bravely until backup came and that in the end Dan was lying on the floor beaten. _

_However Chuck would said if anybody asked him that Dan tripped over a pair of yellow stilettos and fell on the gorilla and its true there was wrestling but it was kind of sad since it lasted for few seconds until Humphrey got hit once more in the face only to faint like a little girl that saw blood. _

"_Well, well…you have a friend here that tried to help you and to know that I though that you don't have friends." The beauty giggled as her associates put unconscious Dan on a chair and tied his hands. One of the bodyguards pulled Dan's chair next to Chuck's who wasn't too pleased when he realized that Dan's head leaned on his shoulder and drool all over his shoulder. _

"_How did you connect him?" _

"_Would you believe me if I said that he followed glow of my charisma, people say it's like a ray of sun."_

"_Maybe in a land where sun does not shine," the shorter bodyguard added thru his teeth. _

"_Enough!" The woman told them looking by a minute more pissed and uglier. "Can you ensure that nothing will happen with two of them in next five minutes?" She gave Chuck long angry stare to which he gladly smiled. It was more than obvious that she was angry and that she blamed Chuck and his unwanted friend. _

"_Who is he?"_

"_I will tell you if you tell me your real name." Taller bodyguard and she just turned from him and left the room but somehow Chuck found pleasure in their silent fury. He simply couldn't wait to get even. _

"_How much money do you want?" _

"_Dream on, kid."_

"_Everybody can be bought and my disappearance will be noticed just like his." Chuck moved his head towards Dan to shown what he is thinking._

"_Especially his, his parents are artists, very rich painfully overprotecting artists." _

_Lies came so smoothly from his mouth that he almost convinced himself. He knew better than anyone that lies mixed with truth are the best choice one might have when one lies._

"_Why would they then allow him to be with scum like you?"_

"_It's little bit difficult to forbid him anything since his dad is sleeping with my stepmommy." Bodyguard's eyes got so big from the shock of the news that Chuck enjoyed deep down in this entire experience. "Let's not forget that his sister looks like a raccoon and acts like a slut just like his girlfriend he just dumped."_

"_And he ends up here with you; the boy has got no luck these days."_

"_Now you need only money to be charming, how much do you want?"_

_The bodyguard viewed Chuck like something was wrong with him but he was just little bit too polite to say it out loud._

"_Look, people will search us and that will happen very soon. Those two will end up in jail, why should you?"_

_Bodyguard moved, bending his knees slightly until he was looking at young heir in the eyes, in front of Chuck and Dan with facial expression that suggested that he was considering the idea. Kidnapping after all wasn't his stronger point in his resume._

"_How much do you offer?" _

"_How much do you want, is the right question?"_

_Large man in front off him wanted to answer but Chuck never heard the answer. In a second Dan's leg rose suddenly from the ground and hit poor bodyguard in his balls. Chuck reacted surprisingly quick as he saw bodyguard falling on the ground in pain, he got up feeling rather uncomfortable. Only to turn quickly and hit with chair, on which he was tied, their guard that was lying in pain. _

_Thru his veins pumped adrenalin and Chuck felt so powerful, invincible to the point of arrogance. _

_Chair fell apart and bodyguard now lied unconscious. Hair fell on Chuck's face and he smiled so wide that his face hurt as he moved now louse rope from his hands. _

"_Movie scene stealer," Dan commented silently smirking to entire situation. Just like Chuck, he enjoyed knowing that they will run away. Chuck hit Dan in head just before he started to tie off the rope that hold Dan's hands together. _

"_That is the reason I don't watch art movies."_

_Both of them now stood calm looking at each other for a second just before they start running but Chuck did notice a silent promise of revenge in Dan's eyes. He knew that since he was looking for that little bit too eagerly. Chuck run thru the door still in his underwear knowing that they don't have time since this was little bit too loud so he did commented rudely when Dan returned for a second putting something in his pocket of his jacket. _

"_There they are_**." **The beauty screamed to her associate as the boys run towards their freedom

_End of flashback_

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

Time remained to be still like a cold surface of a lake. He looked with the same eyes, he smelt with the same nose and he felt the same emotion but he knew nothing is the same. The pictures got little bit yellowish from the time, the smelt of dust and dampness remained longer in the air and even though every thing was on its place like some sick monument of previous time, he knew everything changed and that hurt…a lot.

No parent should ever buried his child and honestly he could say that he thought that he would never had to do something so heartbreaking when his children were growing up. Not even during the worst days, he never could predicate that he would outlive his son.

18 years seems so long. That just 6570 days, its just pathetic 157680 hours…God only knew, how much hours he spend doing nothing, just simply nothing. To him death was just a new beginning, a change but he never expected this.

His life changed that day when they informed him that they found his dead son's body. In first moment he chocked believing that it was suicide only to feel shame, disgust and deep relief when he found out it was murder. He was a father, to him should be relevant the fact that his son died not the way how that happened.

So he changed nothing like nothing has changed. He lived his life like Dan was still alive and Jenny still lived at home. Rufus tried to pretend that his daughter frequently called or visit him but he knew in his heart that he lost her the same day he lost his son. After his death, she got angrier and silent and then she started to work on her designs and studying and he believed that she was recovering.

Then Rufus found one lovely day on her bed a note that she was leaving and that she loves him, which was more than Dan left him and weirdly it was enough for Rufus. He didn't ask, he didn't get angry, he was just calm like that was all nothing more than a bad dream.

That is how he lived except one little thing that was, lets be honest irrelevant, weekly chess game with Bart Bass.

_Flashback_

_It started almost two weeks after Dan died. Somebody rang and Rufus opened hoping it might be detectives telling him about arrest or maybe the Sandman who came to apologize for horrible dream and that in reality nothing changed. Not even in his craziest dreams he could expect Bart Bass in front off his door. _

_He looked so prim and proper in black suit which reminded Rufus again of everything that happened. Serious expression seemed married to his face and somehow he managed to look like the most important being that ever stood in the hallway. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Can I enter?" Rufus nodded silently as he moved on the side letting legendary businessman in the loft. "I know that you would never expect to see the husband of your lover here but I need to say few words."_

_Rufus closed the door, walking slowly towards the chairs and the table where chess board was lying down. He didn't even put the pieces; he just stared all day and listening to sad rock with occasional drinking- until- he- fainted._

"_I'm not sleeping with her."_

"_I know but you did."_

_Rufus looked at him desperately. _

"_We slept together only one night after two of you wed and Dan discovered us so…It's over." Former rock star just poured wine in his throat ignoring Bart Bass as much as he could. _

"_I know. I'm sorry about Daniel, he was a good boy. Are there any new information?"_

_Rufus shook his head as he slowly put every chess piece on its place on cheap chessboard. He could feel the pity but he ignored it as much as he could. _

"_What are you doing here, Bart?" Rufus was direct. "You said what you needed to say. You can leave."_

_Bart nodded like he was agreeing only to take off his coat and jacket of his expensive suit. He sat on a chair opposite off Rufus and he started to take one chess piece and putting them on the board. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_We are playing chess."_

_And they did played chess game. Bart left after they finished game which resulted in Bart's victory. Rufus only thought how weird that was and he continue to live only to hear knocking on his door week later. It was Bart for their regular chess as he said so. _

_End of flashback_

He didn't know why or how but he knew that almost every week he played one or two chess game with Bart. They rarely talk but never about their families or money. Somehow that habit, those two hours playing chess became something important. Maybe it became certain ritual or masochism but it amused him, making his week little bit more interesting.

Today Rufus was cooking his legendary chill; he knew very well that Bart will bring wine so he didn't worry about that. He avoided thinking was Bart his friend, he just played chess.

Knocking almost shock him, he expected Bart in two hours. He walked with hurry especially when knocking continued which was very weird for Bart since he was patient man. Perhaps somebody needs toilet, he has thought as he giggled. Then he opened the door and he regret than instantly.

There was beauty in her; it was just little bit twisted in sense of that word. Cold shine on her snow white tan with gracious smile on pout lips covered in pinkish gloss while her long curly hair covered her face and shoulders like snakes covered Medusa.

"Long time no seen, I do hope that you missed me."

He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. In front of him stood evil being, nightmare from the deepest depth of hell. There she stood and smiled, girl known as bringer of troubles or Georgina.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I know that I promised the new chapters too many times before in last five months and they didn't get published. I would like to say that my muse hated me and I had had many problems but I would lie. Honestly, I didn't have time and it helped that I felt that chapter didn't feel right.

Luckily, my idea of flashback which would explain the relationship between certain characters and of course led to discovery of important details worked. Grammatical mistakes will be corrected very soon, you might notice that some of previous chapters were corrected.

Next chapter is being written and it will be publish faster than this one.

I would like to thank .love, nemo123489 and delphin4ik for your amazing reviews. Thank you for being patient and I hope that you will like this chapter as well.

Antonija


	13. Chapter 13 The bitch is back as a bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. My dear CW and their lawyers, whom I don't want to piss off, own Gossip girl and everything related to Gossip girl.

Summary: Even murder on Upper East Side brings that glamorous style of mystery that only money and dark secrets can provide.

XIII. Chapter

Vanessa's mind was spinning as thought were so fast that she didn't know what was really going on. Caught between reality and illusion only thing that kept her somewhat normal was her desire to end the lives of the people in front of her.

Serena was slowly approaching her with her hands raised like she was trying to calm her down but that just pissed her off even more. Chuck was standing in front off Blair looking scared but still radiating with his usual snobbish attitude. Vanessa didn't know who she hated more, her hand maybe shivered but she still held the gun tightly.

"Blair didn't kill Dan."

"Why did you leave town? All four of you if your goal wasn't to protect little miss bitch." Vanessa barked at them.

Four different cell phone melodies started to ring which distracted Vanessa for a second which was enough for Nate and Serena to react. Blonde girl had thrown herself on Vanessa causing both girls to fell on the ground and starting to fight.

Serena started to hit her with her arms and legs trying to kick out from Vanessa's hand a gun, Nate jump so fast that both Blair and Chuck lost a breath watching them. It seemed so fast, so possibly deadly that it seemed do unreal but unfortunately that wasn't a dream.

Nate grabbed gun that was in the fight somehow pushed from the girls that were still wrestling but it was more than obvious that Serena was controlling most of Vanessa's movements. Nate was holding that gun so close to him but he still looked at two girls in complete shock. He could hear Serena saying something to Vanessa and that dark haired girl was crying.

"Hide the gun in safe." Blair ordered. "Come with me, Nate. Chuck, separate them and call the cops. I want that crazy lunatic away from us."

While Nate and Blair went to hide the gun in a safe, Chuck almost lazy walked towards two girls on the floor. He kneeled and grabbed both Vanessa's hands allowing Serena to get up only when she got up from the floor they both noticed how Vanessa was lying unconscious.

"This day is getting better and better."

"Now is your opportunity to grope only girl that you haven't grope." Serena sighed.

"Don't be disgusting." Chuck reminded her as he took unconscious girl in his arms.

The elevator door opened and four people just run into penthouse just in the same second as Blair and Nate were coming down the stairs. "Remove your filthily hand off her." Carter screamed at Chuck as he saw him carrying Vanessa.

"Calm down." Eric put his hand on a Carter's shoulder stopping him as Jenny hurried up until she didn't stand in front off Chuck and looked gently at Vanessa. Chuck raised his head as he looked significant at Blair and Nate saying more with look that he perhaps intended.

"Put her down on a couch. Can we get a blanket to cover her?" Jenny asked still with worried glance in her eyes.

"Of course, we wouldn't want that crazy lunatic gets cold."

"That is Vanessa."

"Exactly." Chuck added as little Humphrey acted all motherly while there was a big chance that she was the killer. It was a lovely sight to see.

"She was infected with my brother death just like all of us. Maybe if situation was any different, some of us would be in hers shoes."

"Jenny's right. I was alive all this years but I wasn't. Can you deny that you didn't fear that I might kill myself?"

"Serena, it's different. You didn't take a gun and went to attack…"

"If I thought that I knew for sure who killed him…" Serena said quietly. "…I would do it without a problem."

"Take her to my room but when she gets little bit better, she leaves." Blair ordered. "Carter, reserve a good clinic miles and miles away from NYC unless you want her in jail for attack."

"My lawyers are equally good as yours. Quit with that attitude, Waldorf, I'm not the amateur like the rest of your little friends. " Carter took Vanessa in his arms like he was doing that for so long. "I'm from the same generation from which is Georgina Sparks. Remember the damage she can cause? That will be nothing."

Temperature almost heath up as the evil name was mentioned.

"Georgina Sparks." Rufus almost whispered her name like a prayer but to the devil. He ignored painful buzzing in his ears hearing only beatings of his own heart.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled only to push him on the side to enter in the loft. She turned around herself watching like a hawk every little detail. He didn't have idea what to say, last time he saw her…well it didn't ended well. Georgina took off her black coat throwing it nonchalantly on the chair. She was scaring him. She didn't act normal…well her normal.

"I missed you, my-dead-ex boyfriend-dad." She licked her lips enjoying seeing disgust on his face. "I'm barging in on you weekly chess game with Bart. Lovely."

Walking in her expensive purple pumps she was quick to sit down looking weirdly at chess board. Reacting after several moments, Rufus finally said something.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't understand why Bart plays chess with you. Don't get me wrong, I like you but you are a loser." He could only raise his eyebrows not trying to get into her twisted mind. "Perhaps he killed Dan and this is redemption."

If he didn't have experience with her, he would react. She liked little bit too much to play with people's minds and he learned that experience rather painfully. Rufus gave her a long look and move to close the door while waving with his head.

"Why are you here?" He didn't want to play her game only to realize that in this way or another everybody plays certain game in life. "Whose life you came to destroy this time?"

She started laughing while that crazy gleam shines in her eyes so strongly that he felt her every look on his skin like the old wound burning itself.

"Dan's."

I would like to thank to those who reviewed last story and apologize for shortness of this chapter. Like my mother sometimes says, better anything than nothing.

I would like to apologize for not writing new or editing previous chapters. I really didn't have had time and my muse kind of left me to take long vacation. Perhaps next one will be publish quicker than this one but honestly I will not promise anything. Since I'm studying at two colleges in the same time (it's possible in my country) I'm so busy that I rarely see my friends let alone writing.

Love you all,

Antonija


End file.
